Life Is Beautiful
by LuxSignifer
Summary: AU. Zombie free world (Just this once, everybody lives!). Daryl and Beth meet while she's in college. Relationships are complicated, Daryl even more so. M for language, and for certain situations if I can muster up the confidence to write them.
1. Chapter 1

"The fuck we doing in a college town?" Daryl grumbled as he stubbed his cigarette on the brick wall of a restaurant they were about to enter.

"Never you mind, baby brother."

It was about 7:30 pm, and this town was dead. There was hardly anyone on the street and even fewer inside. It was a bar-cum-café. There was a couple eating burgers by the windows, one guy, wearing plaid and a trucker hat at a counter nursing a beer and one other guy, probably late twenties in a polo shirt sitting on a couch against the exposed brick wall watching them enter. There was a small stage were a young woman was strumming a guitar and singing sadly. She had blonde hair pulled into a bun, with a few stray hairs stuck a bit to her brow from sweat before curling away from her face. Merle had gone over to the man on the couch, and Daryl naturally followed. The girl looked at him and smiled as she finished her song, putting the guitar down and moving to the bar. Talking to the trucker hat man and nodding before handing him a bill then walking across the room to Daryl and Merle. Her smile was huge, and it was the most entrancing thing Daryl had seen, following her big and bright blue eyes.

"Can I get y'all something to eat or drink?"

"Beer please, sweetheart," Merle said undressing the young thing in his mind, she was thinner and definitely lacking in the breast department for his taste, but he wouldn't turn her down given half a chance.

"Any kind in particular?" She said still smiling, Daryl was bewildered, to be honest, he'd expect her to be cringing by now given the predatory look on Merle's face, maybe she was a dropped as a child or something, or she was just stupid.

"What you got to offer me, sugartits?" That made her smile drop instantly; she just kind of blinked at him her eyes going wider. Merle had his signature leer on and added licking his lip to unnerve her. He may not have wanted to fuck her, but fucking with the little girl was just as much fun, in his opinion.

"Millers is fine," Daryl said, and she nodded her head and scampered off. Daryl watched her go around the bar, until he realized he was staring and then he turned back to Merle, who was back to talking to the yuppie. Daryl decided to sit on the couch, they'd been riding most of the day, moving what little they had from Macon, it wasn't a long trip but doing it a couple of times and dealing with Merle in the interim had left him worn out. He gave his body a little stretch, flexing from his feet to his neck as he rolled it. God, he was getting old.

He didn't want to be here in Milledgeville, it was a tiny town which he preferred, but it was also a college town, and that was not something he wanted to deal with, but once Merle decided on their plan of action it was either you agreed or you did it anyway. Daryl had learned that there was no point in arguing.

The girl returned, two new beers, handing the first to Merle, who was standing in her way to Daryl. "Why, thank you," Merle ever the subtle person he was, raking his eyes over her little body. She nodded her head, again, not making eye contact. Then wedged herself between Merle and the table to lean over and hand Daryl his beer. He took the chance to read her name tag, Beth. "Thanks," he said quietly, which she returned equally hushed and with a small smile, "you're welcome".

She maneuvered herself far less awkwardly, now that she wasn't balancing a beer, back in front of Merle, looking at the three men. "If ya'll want anything from the kitchen you should order soon, it closes at 8."

Before Merle could jump in with an innuendo or blatant harassment, Daryl jumped in "we're good."

"Ok." And then she wheeled around getting last requests from the burger couple and picking up the trucker's payment and tip.

Merle and the Polo Douche, drained their beers had gone outside, probably to get high, or swap drugs and information. Leaving Daryl alone and it was a blessing.

Beth took the stage again, and started strumming and tapping her foot.

**Crickets are chirpin' the water is high**

**There's a soft cotton dress on the line hangin' dry.**

Daryl found himself mesmerized; her voice was pleasant to be sure, but nothing truly special as she spoke/sang the lyrics. What kept him riveted was when she'd make eye contact with him, he could see in his periphery the couple were watching her too, clearly enjoying the music and she'd smile at them, but when she met his eyes, she'd smile, look down at her guitar and blush.

And that sent current after current of electricity through him. He couldn't get enough of it, this foreign, wonderful feeling. He felt powerful.

**Preacher was talking there's a sermon he gave**

**He said every man's conscience is vile and depraved**

**You cannot depend on it to be your guide**

**When it's you who must keep it satisfied**

**It ain't easy to swallow it sticks in the throat**

**She gave her heart to the man in the long black coat.**

Beth could feel herself blushing, it was like her face was on fire, it hadn't been this bad since she and Maggie walked in on Shawn with his girlfriend, and she felt so embarrassed for those two and was laughing so hard at their shocked faces that they spent the whole afternoon feeling like they were going to puke from laughing. Beth felt like that now, her stomach was rioting. She could have a crush on a guy who had only spoken two words to her, _especially considering the company he kept_. Though Beth had to mentally chastise herself for judging strangers. But there was something about the man, his dark hair was disheveled and he had holes in his jeans, but those were some mighty fine arms he was using to lift his beer and he watched her with hooded eyes.

**There are no mistakes in life **

**Some people say it is true sometimes**

**You can see it that way**

**But people don't live or die people just float**

**She went with the man in the long black coat.**

Beth finished up her song and put her guitar away in its case, before she grabbed a rag and started wiping down and already clean counter. She moved around to bus the table and drop off bills, she blushed again as she handed Daryl his, he was leaning forward and had his hand out, their fingers grazed each other's in the slightest of touches, and this time Daryl felt his face heat up. "Thanks," He said again. Another smile and "Sure," was what he got from Beth before she made her way to put chairs on the tables.

Putting down enough to cover his and Merle's beer as well a sizeable tip, something he'd never done before, but of course without Merle hovering over him saying, "If you're just going to give that cash away, I'll take it".

Daryl left the bar or whatever the hell it was, and lit a cigarette. It was the beginning of August in Georgia, which meant it was hotter than hell, even if it was 9 at night, the sun had only just set and its presence was still making itself known. Daryl looked around the street to find Merle's bike gone, big surprise. He walked up to his bike, swinging his leg over the black Triumph he gave the... Oconee Café (as he read the sign on the window) a last look, his eyes quickly finding Beth's, again.

Beth's head immediately dropped to her work and smile spreading across her face, and a tumultuous feeling in her belly that matched the rumble of the motorcycle that her mystery man had just started. That man was going to be trouble for her, if she ever saw him again, she thought. It brought a sudden sadness to Beth to think that perhaps the man with nice arms might just be passing through. "_Which is completely crazy, Bethany Greene. You shouldn't have a crush on a man you've only said two words to_," She shook her head, wondering when she became such a hormonal girl. That was her sister Maggie's thing, boy crazy, super popular, and just in general passionate. "You're the kind, calm, and reasonable one," Her father had always said.

Who would have thought a redneck with ill-mannered friends would ignite the dormant girly-ness in her?

Beth watched as Mr. Arms (she had dubbed him) pulled away and made his way down the street, she gave the floor a quick sweep, locked up the café and then walked the ten blocks to her house. Beth couldn't tell if it was the summer heat of the constant blush she was sporting but she felt like she was sweating up a storm by the time she made it to the house she shared with Amy she needed a shower, a cold one. For reasons.

Daryl needed gas, but figured that at the rate this town rolled up its sidewalks at night he'd be shit out of luck finding a station open, not to mention the fact that he didn't much feel like investigating this crappy town tonight. So he made his way to Merle. Twenty minutes on the highway and a frontage road later he was at the house he and Merle were all but squatting in.

The one bedroom, one bath "cabin" was a step to the side of being a trailer, but "_whatever_," Daryl thought, "_free is free_." He pulled in front of the building; Merle's bike was there, as was a small late model sedan that had seen much better days.

Daryl cut the engine of his Harley, and rather than a blissful silence he heard the makings of a party. Or the closest that the Dixons had ever gotten to. There was hootin' and hollerin', Merle making bad and/or offensive jokes and come ons that were followed by squeals of laughter. Those women must have been as high as Merle if they thought he was _that_ funny.

Daryl could go in or he could chance a Georgia summer night. Having decided that he'd rather feed a million hungry mosquitoes than deal with Merle antagonizing him and having to fend off a strange woman, he trudged into the woods, far enough that the sounds of the cabin were dim enough that he could sleep.

Daryl laid his tired body on the ground; he shimmied a bit, trying to get comfortable. He was familiar to uncomfortable "beds" but it didn't mean he was used to them or liked them any. He closed his eyes, thankful for the first time today that it was warm, and that he didn't have to suffer through another cold night outside. As he fell asleep his mind drifted to Beth. The way she blushed so prettily when their eyes made contact. Had he really been responsible for that reaction? He didn't think he'd ever made a woman blush, and he sure as hell had never blushed that way, outside of Merle embarrassing him. It was an entirely different feeling. His head felt light, his heart beating something ferocious. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not, being unnerved by such a wisp of a woman.

But his last thought was of the smile she gave him, and how inclined he felt to return it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after sunrise, already Daryl could tell it would be a swampy Georgia day. He lay there just listening to the critters in the woods. A few birds chirping, the scuttle of little animals. Daryl was trying to convince himself to get up. It wasn't like he was in a comfortable bed, or even half-decent couch. Nope, he was laying on the hard ground, a few bugs, daring to crawl on his arms as they rested against the mulch. They itched a bit, and that was enough to pull his decidedly un-rested body up. Holding his arms up and behind his head he gave his hips a little twist causing them to pop rather audibly. With a long disgruntled sigh he made his way back to the cabin, but not before watering a tree. God he was sore, felt like he had slept partially on a log. Maybe he was really that old now, he was nearing forty. That caused another sigh to escape from his body.

Entering the small cabin Daryl saw a familiar scene. There was an unconscious woman half on the couch that was supposed to be his bed, her foot hanging off and resting on his duffel. He shifted her leg, which caused her to move, but thankfully not wake. Once she had flipped herself he noticed the prick in her left arm, if that didn't confirm what Daryl had expected the plastic tube that was laying on the floor near her head did. _Merle must have needed the needle_, Daryl thought to himself, since he didn't see it laying around with all the other crap on the floor. Daryl was oddly thankful that they were all going to be too strung out to harass him this morning.

Grabbing his shirt and a pair of boxers he made his way to the tiny, tiny, bathroom. He passed by Merle's bedroom, there was his big brother, face down, pants-less, and stretched across the double bed with an equally naked redhead sprawled across his back.

Daryl made quick work of showering, the water was frigid and rusty at first, it didn't warm up much but it cleared and using the hand soap he washed his hair in what had been the first time in forever, so he scrubbed and scrubbed his face. Once out of the shower he dried off and dressed quickly, avoiding the dinky vanity mirror, he was an ugly son of a bitch and the scars that littered his torso didn't do him any favors.

Opting to leave before the others woke, he grabbed a piece of jerky and headed to the door, he'd stop somewhere for coffee or something, old jerky wasn't going to cut it, especially since he hadn't had anything for dinner yesterday aside from the weak beer.

He stopped at the café, whether because he was hungry or because he'd wanted to see Beth again was anyone's guess. Though the fates were not on his side, there was no sign of the girl. The small business had quite a few more customers this morning, forcing Daryl to eat at the counter, he ordered a coffee and eggs. There was another smiley girl, she had light brown hair and eyes that were just as tired as Daryl's. Her smile wasn't as genuine as Beth's, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Daryl needed to stop obsessing.

He finished up, paid the bill realized that after he filled up his bike he'd need to look for a job. Someone needed to keep Merle in booze and ladies and Merle sure as hell wasn't going to do that for himself, so as usual it fell to Daryl. Merle had gotten a job a time or two over the years but they were usually short lived on account of him being a cantankerous bastard and all. Plus, if Merle ever wanted to make money he'd just sell E of meth to college kids, which is why they were here in the asshole of nowhere.

Daryl pulled into the local fill-up, popped his kickstand and made his way in, paying the attendant his last 30 dollars he crossed the store to head back into the heat, almost running into a giant of a boy, he was somewhere in his mid-twenties, well over six feet with a dorky smile, "sorry man," the giant said as he entered the convenience store. Daryl grunted and continued out, just because the kid had a good six inches on him didn't mean Daryl was going to give him the right of way. That mindset had gotten his ass handed to him a time or two before but hell if he was going to let a kid push him around.

Fuck it was hot already, it was probably around 9 am and 80 degrees with what felt like 100% humidity. Sliding his sunglasses back over his eyes, he moved to his bike. The black paint reflected the bright sunlight in a painful fashion. He looked at the car parked at the pump facing him, in the passenger seat was Beth, her window was down and he could hear her sing softly along with the radio. He put the spout in his bike not sure he actually believed she was there until she waved softly at him, that smile on her face again. Not really a waver himself, but he still felt the need to acknowledge her, so he gave her a nod, and the slightest of smiles, it was an unfamiliar thing for him, he didn't have much reason to smile after all. And it didn't last as the giant walked over to the truck, threw a bag of chips at Beth, to which she stuck her tongue out at him. Another smile on her face. "Guess she's just a smiley person," Daryl thought bitterly, "and of course she has a boyfriend." The giant walked around to the driver's seat as the car was being filled. He looked from Beth to Daryl, said something, that made Beth cover her eyes , he could see that smile, though it was partially obscured by her hand. The giant pinched her cheek and she swatted at his hand, the boy was laughing. Daryl was wondering what he had said, probably something at Daryl or Beth's expense. The bike was filled, and Daryl made his way back into the store, collecting the meager change and using it to buy a pack of cigarettes. Beth was now leaning out the window, holding a bottle of water and chatting with the giant. She looked carefree as she flicked some water at him, she gave Daryl another smile as he walked to his bike.

Bitterness and jealousy, if he was honest, filled him as Daryl rode away, thinking "_this town is too fucking small._"

He circled the town, until he found an auto-shop; "Horvath's", perhaps the world had decided to be kind to him just this once because at the office window was a help wanted sign. Sure he didn't have an official license or whatever the hell you needed to be a proper mechanic, but he'd had luck with these places before, especially when they needed the help, he knew cars, one of the few things outside of hunting he was good at. An older bearded fellow came out, he was wearing a garish Hawaiian shirt and a bucket hat, Daryl wasn't one for fashion, as made obvious by his sleeveless button downs, but he seriously didn't get old men who had brightly printed shirts.

"Morning, having trouble with your bike?" The old man approached Daryl with his hand stretched out, it was dirt free, leading Daryl to assume that he was the boss rather than a grease monkey.

"Nah," he replied shaking the man's hand, "Name's Daryl, saw your sign, thought I'd apply"

"Well, Daryl, I'm Dale, this is my shop, those feet under the Chevy are T-Dog, and he could use some help. Are you a certified mechanic?"

"Nah, but I know cars." Daryl, was afraid he was about to get the boot, his eyes were downcast and Dale being Dale was able to recognize a person in need.

"Hmm, well, I can let you work for a time, but within, let's say 6 months, you're going to need to be certified. I've got the textbooks in my office, you can borrow them, study some, and then take the exam. You pass, you've got a permanent job, you fail, you take the exam again. Sound fair?"

Relieved, Daryl nodded his head. He doubted he'd be in town that long, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ok, lets start you over here, get you some tools. I got a Winnebago, that's been giving me some trouble. Give it a look-see and then come to the office tell me what the problem is."

"Got it."

A hour later Daryl walks into the small air-conditioned office, it felt wonderful. The desk Dale was sitting at was covered in papers and a single picture of a Dale and a middle-aged woman, she had a scarf around her head and Dale the same bucket hat he was wearing now, they both had big smiles and looked so much in love. Not dwelling, Daryl cleared his throat and Dale who was already looking at Daryl questioned "And?"

"You needed a new radiator hose, one that ain't made of duct tape. Pulled one out of the spares box, it's all fixed, runnin' fine. Weren't much of a challenge."

"But it still took you an hour," Dale commented.

Scoffing, "Hell nah, it didn't. I just checked everything else, making sure you weren't tryin' to pull a fast one on me. You're gonna need a new air filter soon, probably goin' to have to order it special, didn't see the make in with the others. It's runnin' 'good for such an old one. Not a lot of miles on it."

"My wife and we're going to go round the states in it, never got around to it."

"Okay," Daryl awkwardly looked at his hands as the old man's face turned pensive as he stared at the photo on his desk. But Dale shook his head and looked back at Daryl. "I've got some paperwork for you to fill out," He handed Daryl a small stack and with a pen while he made a photo copy of his driver's license.

Daryl spent the rest of the day helping T-Dog with the Chevy, apparently he was rebuilding the entire engine. The shop closed around 6:30, as they walked out of the "break room" it was really a corner of the shop that housed a fridge and a ragged couch, but there was a big fan blowing full force so it was better than nothing. T-Dog was a nice guy, chatty though, and he was not deterred by the fact that Daryl didn't say much of anything. Drinking a bottled water he'd pulled out of the fridge, he was told was free for all, they discussed the plans for tomorrow, and that the shop opened at 9. Paychecks were given out every other Friday, so he'd be paid for his work for today and tomorrow.

All in all it wasn't a bad day, he was kept busy and away from Merle and was going to be paid for the privilege.

He'd bring the texts back to the cabin tomorrow, once he grabbed his messenger bag.

Daryl was hungry, again. He hadn't been paid yet so that meant he'd have to hunt for his and Merle's dinner. Thankfully there was still an a couple hours of good daylight left and with the night approaching more animals would be out.

He pulled up to the cabin and noticed that the sedan was gone, but Merle's bike was there, "_can't win 'em all_" he thought as he made his way inside to grab his crossbow.

Merle was on the couch, with the brunette this time, she still seemed kind of strung out- just staring at the carpet, or maybe her feet, didn't look like she could really focus on any one thing. Merle raised his head and beer as Daryl came in, "where the fuck have you been?"

"You ain't my wife, is you Merle; what's it matter where I've been?"

"Maybe I missed you" Merle had a cruel smile on his face.

"Bullshit."

Merle laughed, "you're right, s'bullshit, but I'm hungry, you bring food?"

"No, going to go out and hunt some."

"Get a buck."

"Ain't no fucking time to get a buck, and I'm sure as hell ain't going to clean one just for your lazy ass."

"Watch yourself, boy"

"Fuck you, Merle."

Pushing the woman off his lap, and blocking Daryl's exit ,"you want to start something little brother, want your ass handed to you?"

"You want your fucking dinner? You best let me pass."

"Fine, only 'cause beatin' you up s'only goin' to make me hungrier."

"Whatever."

Daryl moved to walk out when Merle gave him a none to gentle shove, "Watch yourself, Darylina."

"Asshole," he muttered as he went into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl woke up on the threadbare couch, feeling a bit more rested than he had been the day before. His belly was still full from the squirrels he had caught and cooked up for himself and Merle. Merle's lady friend still wasn't quite there so she didn't eat, just stared blankly and absently caressed Merle's shoulder. Daryl wondered if he should be worried, but it wasn't his business.

Merle being less than his usual jackass-self took his meal and lady into his room and shut the door, Daryl regrettably could hear all that was going on but it wasn't as rambunctious as it could have been.

Daryl had a little more squirrel for breakfast and made his way to work, it was about 8:20 so he stood outside the shop and had a smoke.

After about ten minutes he was on his second when Dale drove up, he waved Daryl over so he stubbed his half-smoked cigarette on parking meter.

"Don't you know those things will kill you?"

"I've heard rumor, but I'll only believe it when it happens."

Dale didn't know whether to laugh or not, Daryl, he learned quickly wasn't much of a talker so him cracking wise was surprising, though he supposed he could have been speaking earnestly. They went in to the office, Daryl waited a bit before punching in and the to work on the Chevy.

And that's how the days went. Daryl would work, go home, catch dinner, sleep on the couch if he was lucky and repeat the whole thing over again.

Daryl had volunteered to work weekends (because despite not having a job Merle partied like he did making his weekends count), this thrilled T-Dog, and so he was given the choice of being able to choose which weekdays he'd like off. He choose Wednesday and Thursdays, just because those happened to correspond to the day Merle picked up his shipment from the yuppie, giving Daryl a chance to go back to the Oconee Café, which was purely coincidental. Or so Daryl let himself believe.

It was the third week in August, so the crowd was still light, and another Wednesday evening shift for Beth. Mr. Arms had come in twice and she hoped that was the beginning of a pattern. Of course his friend came along as well, and said things that Beth should have been used to by now considering the café she worked in sold alcohol and that always brought in people with less control over their tongues.

Her father had warned her about it, but let her work here during the summers when she couldn't volunteer at Student Health, after all, it wasn't a proper bar, they hardly ever got hardcore bikers or anything like that, at most if was just hand-sy co-eds who were tipsy on beer.

And almost like clockwork at 7:30, when things were really dying down Mr. Arms came in with The Mouthy One to meet Polo Shirt. Beth walked from behind the counter, placing a tab to remind her where she had left off, to the couch they usually sat at.

"Can I get y'all the usual?" Of course she smiled, it was like a sickness she had, especially when it came to the hooded eye dark-haired stranger...

" Hmmhmm, baby you spoil me, I'd wish you'd let ol' Merle here return the favor," well now she knew The Mouth's name. It wasn't the person she wanted to know, but it was a step in the right direction she thought. Smiling a not quite true smile, she turned to get their drinks. Merle had decided to sit down this time, she guessed he was waiting for Polo. She handed Arms his drink with a smile and then the other to Merle. "Anything to eat this week?"

"You offering?" Merle leered.

"Well, yes... Would you, would you like a menu?" Beth was kind of confused, and apparently Merle found that hilarious and started laughing. And Arms just groaned at the interaction "yeah, we'll take a menu". Beth thankfully kept a few in her apron, it wasn't a large selection of food so it wasn't cumbersome to carry around and she was glad she didn't have to run around the place all the time.

Handing the menus to the men, she told them she would be back in a few minutes and she went to check on the other tables. As she walked away, she saw the dark haired man hit Merle's arm, which caused Merle to laugh again.

She brought out three orders of fries and milkshakes to the group of girls in the far booth. One of them had been making eyes at Arms, Beth couldn't really get angry, she didn't have a claim on him, she thought, heck she didn't even know his name! Smiling (she wondered if there was a medication she could take, like the opposite of an SSRI to make her less smiley, but then again, she liked smiling, it made her happy) at the group, she asked if they needed anything else, they didn't, and she left the bill.

Beth walked over , pad out to take an order, Merle wanted a burger, rare and bloody, he told her, order of fries and onion rings. "What do you want Darylina?" He asked with a snort.

_"Darylina? Surely that couldn't be his name, Merle must be teasing him_, "Beth thought, and judging by the scowl on Arms' face it wasn't in good fun.

"Burger 'n' fries, is all."

"You got it, should be out soon," Beth turned towards the kitchen only to see Arms sink into the couch.

It took about 15 for Chris the cook to make the food and Beth to bring it out, and in that time, the Polo wearing guy had arrived and was sitting at the table opposite of Merle, he didn't want a drink and it looked like he didn't particularly want wait around. She had even heard Merle tell the Polo wearer to hold his horses. However, he said it in such a way that would never fly in church or in front of her father.

Beth handed them their food and Merle took about two bites of his burger and grabbed a handful of rings and fries before following Polo out of the building. The food wasn't amazing here, but it wasn't that bad so she guess he really needed to leave.

Beth was about to head back to Arms with ketchup and mustard when she saw that he had moved to the counter, near to where she had been sitting with her books. She heard the girls giggle as he moved across the room, and to be honest she couldn't blame them, she had seen him walk a bunch times and he had this sort of swagger, like he was being pulled by his belt buckle by an invisible string or something. It was strangely attractive. Not to mention that when he stood you could see that he had slim hips and broad shoulders and that those broad shoulders were of course connected to his lovely arms. "_Focus, Beth!_" she tried to discipline herself.

"I was just about to bring you these," she placed the condiments in front of him.

"Thanks," he was so much more polite when Merle wasn't around, it made her wonder why he hung out with him at all.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother," Mystery solved. "He likes to tease people, but he don't mean nothing much by it." Arms wasn't looking at her directly his face was down and she could see that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Beth didn't know what to say, she was kind of offended by his brother manners, but it wasn't his fault, so naturally, in her way, she just blurted out the first thing that came to her.

"You don't look much alike, for brothers that is,"

"Thank God," was his response, and she let herself laugh a little. It wasn't nice to insult someone but at the same time she could see the man's point in being relieved.

Not wanting to lose momentum in their conversation, small though it was, she continued, "not that I look much like my siblings, 'course we all have different parents so that's why."

He looked up at her, "You adopted or something?" He couldn't imagine anyone giving away a child let alone one as perfect as she would have been.

"No, no. But my Momma and Daddy both had children with their first marriages, so I have to half-siblings, Maggie and Shawn and they are each other's step-siblings."

"Sounds complicated," He mumbled around a fry.

"It isn't really, Daddy's first wife died when Maggie was five or so and Momma's husband ran off just after Shawn was born. So we're really all we've ever known. I mean Maggie only ever called Momma Annette when she was an angry teen and was shopliftin' things and stuff. What about you, got any other siblings?"

"Nah, just Merle."

"Bet that means you're close," Beth only got a shrug. There was a bit of silence, before Beth exclaimed "Shoot!" Daryl's head raised a bit at that, "I forgot to ask if you needed anything else, the kitchens gonna be closed now, though I can ask Chris to fix you something real quick if you want?"

He smiled a bit, she looked so frantic, it was cute. "Nah, I'm good, though maybe a box?"

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Beth all but ran to the kitchen and that is when one of the girls made her move. She wasn't subtle in the slightest, Daryl could see out of the corner of his eye that her friends were whispering encouragement and she pulled her shirt down a bit at the top, same with her pants and the hips, peaking a bit of skin.

"Hey" the girl tried to sound sultry, and Daryl being the curt person he was didn't so much as look at her, but he did nod his head as was his way. Beth was coming back just as quickly as she left but now she was holding a couple of boxes, she all but ground herself to a halt as she saw the girl trying to put the moves on the stranger. Should she turn around or find something to occupy herself? He didn't seem particularly interested, but maybe he was playing hard to get with the other girl? This was never something Ms. Manners or Dear Abbey covered. So she walked slower towards the counter and placed the boxes down next to his plate. He murmured his thanks and took a bite of his burger.

Beth decided she should start putting up chairs, doing her best not to eaves drop. Kinda.

"Do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us?" The girl asked, "T_hat was bold_," both Daryl and Beth thought. In a low and somewhat menacing voice Daryl responded "no." Beth was irrationally pleased she realized, though it would appear the other girl wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Come on, we'll have fun." She tried leaning forward, giving Daryl a view of her_ ...assets._ She also made the mistake of touching Daryl's arm, looking up at the girl and speaking a little louder and menacingly he repeated a firm no, pulling his hand away from her with a jerk. In a huff, the girl twirled around and made her way towards the door, her friends followed quickly behind her.

Daryl and Beth were the only two left, Chris had left and it was up to Beth to lock up. It was still a bit early but she switched the 'Open' sign around. And continued to lift chairs. She made her way back to the counter, "another beer?"

"Nah, you need me to leave?" He nodded at the 'Closed' sign.

"Nope, you've got time before I gotta to kick you out." She smiled again. "_Seriously, your face is going to be stuck like that_," she thought, though no matter how much she lectured herself she couldn't stop, only the counter was separating them and she could see his eyes were a pretty grey-blue. She caught herself staring, and moved to busy herself with something else, anything else. Poor guy didn't need two girls throwing themselves at him in one night. He probably had a girlfriend or fiancé, heck not all married men wore rings. What if she had been making googly eyes at a married man? She shook her head. Finished putting up the chairs and grabbed the girls' bill and went to balance the till. Her mystery man, "_not yours!_" she scolded, was finishing up his burger and still had a bit of his beer left. So she sat on the stool behind the counter and opened her book back up.

She wanted to be a doctor, but why did the body have to be so involved, there were different layers of skin, which were made of different type of cells and it went on and on, and it was only going to be worse as she advanced in the classes. Some days she just wanted to give up, move home and live on the farm forever, her dad might be disappointed but he'd get over it right?

She felt a tingle on the back of her neck and looked up to see Arms looking at her, she really needed to learn his name, she just wished she were as competent or as confident as Maggie was when it came to guys.

"Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought."

"S'okay. What are you readin'?"

"Oh, it's my human anatomy textbook, I'm trying to get a jump on classes before they start."

"You go to school here?" Daryl figured as much but he was giving this conversation thing a try.

"Yep, go Bobcats," she raised her hand up halfheartedly and gave it a bit of a shake. She liked her school and all but found some people's obsession with sports to be a bit strange.

"_Ahh, awkward silence, my old friend._" How was she supposed to continue the conversation?

"Guess, I'll take the bill, now."

"Sure," Beth reached into her pocket and handed him the stub. Beth sighed internally, "_way to go self, you absolutely killed that conversation. Oh well, best to put it out of its misery._"

He dropped a wad of cash on the counter, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she allowed one last smile. Counted the money, and added it to the register. She rinsed the last dishes before leaving them in the sink. She drew the shades and locked everything up. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she turned to head down the block, but looked back when she smelled smoke, standing against a brick wall near his motorcycle was Arms smoking, she knew it was a disgusting habit, but it added to his whole 'devil may care' attitude. One last smile, for real this time, and a small wave which was almost reciprocated, he nodded his head and since he was bringing a cigarette up to his lips it was almost like he waving, right? Yeah, it totally counted.

She continued down the block.

She heard heavy and fast footfalls following her, she tried to ignore it, was he following her, was he going to hurt her? He seemed nice and trustworthy, albeit she didn't have a lot to back that up considering they didn't really talk to each other. Her hand gripped her bag.

"Hey,' his voiced called from behind her.

"_The fuck am I doing, you can just follow a girl at night, good intentions or not!_" Realizing how super sketchy the situation was, he took a step back from her when she turned around, her eyes were bigger than normal, and that was saying something and she had a death grip on her bag.

"Are you walking home?" _Way to sound like a predator. Dumbass_.

"Uh, yeah. It's not far." Beth didn't know what to say, could she drop subtle hints that it was a safe neighborhood that was routinely patrolled by heavily armed cops?

"Do you, uh...want a ride?" Daryl cringed a bit as he said that, he was an awkward person to begin with add in random acts of kindness, which he had never done before in his life, and he wanted to shrivel up and die.

"You don't have to,"

"I know, but I mean, you're a pretty girl, out at night and all" _Shit, motherfucker, you just had to tell her she was pretty, really smart. Fuck._ "Just don't wan' ya to get hurt or nothing."

Beth thought about it some, well not really, before saying, "Ok," _Really? You are just going to agree to a ride home from a stranger, on his motorcycle!? Didn't you pay attention to those Lifetime movies you watched with your Momma?_ "If you don't mind that is,"

"S'no problem."

They walked back towards the motorcycle. It was huge and shiny, reflecting the light off of the streetlamps. He swung his leg over and scooted forward, Beth just looked at him and the bike.

"I don't even know your name," she blurted out.

He gave a little chuckle, he held his hand out, "Daryl," they shook hands.

"I'm Beth,"

"I know, name tag."

"Oh."

Beth gave a breathy little laugh, relieved to finally know his name and even more so that it wasn't actually Darylina. She was still holding his hand when he gave it a little tug and said "come on, won't bite none." He cringed internally at his wording.

He brought his hand to his shoulder and let her use it for balance as she hesitantly and awkwardly got on, her legs only just met the ground it seemed. He handed her a helmet, before telling her to scoot forward, "Don't want you to go flyin' off.

"Ok," she clipped the helmet, it felt a little loose and Daryl must have noticed because he twisted around and tugged at the strap's tail pulling it taut before inserting two fingers under her chin "Don't want you to strangle or nothin'" he commented before turning around. Beth hesitantly put her hands on his shoulder, he patted his waist with his left hand as he put his key in the ignition saying "here." She did as she was told and placed her hands on his waist, it was a hot night so he was only wearing a thin sleeveless shirt, she could feel muscle and bone under her hands.

He turned the ignition and the bike rumbled, loudly. He didn't know when he became so brave with human contact, especially women. It was like he was a whole new Daryl, one who couldn't seem to focus on anything but the feel of her warm hands on his body, as they held him softly. It was the first time he had been touched softly that he allowed; most of it was women hitting on him and invading his personal space, he hated when people touched him, except Beth apparently. He asked which way and she pointed straight ahead, leaning closer to his ear, trying to speak over the engine, "then right on Locust and left on Magnolia."

He nodded his understanding.

He put the bike into gear and made his way down the street. Beth's gripped tightened around him quite a bit, but looking in his mirror he could see her eyes close and a huge smile spread across her face. It made him smile to, his first full smile in years.

The motorcycle was amazing, Beth felt like such a daredevil! The wind was blowing in her hair and she felt so free. She could smell Daryl and that too, and that was intoxicating. He was warm and musky. When Daryl first started the bike and had it moved she freaked out, gripping too tightly to him, not that he complained, to her knowledge, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear him over the engine or the blood in her ears. She was flush against his back and had initially tucked her face into the space between his neck and head. But after two blocks Beth was comfortable and less scared of the bike. She absently rested her chin on his shoulder and could feel her face split with joy. She didn't ever want to get off the bike.

However her joy was short lived. Daryl made the turn on to Magnolia and turned his head a bit to face her, the action caused her lips to graze against the stubble of his jaw, she would have to revel in the feeling later, for right now she was going to lean back a bit, blush and indicate that her house was the second to last on the block.

Daryl's face tingled. So did other bits of him.

He pulled in front a small shotgun house, it had a small manicured front yard and a porch that spanned the front of the narrow home. It was nice, a hell of a lot nicer than anything he'd ever lived in. But he was glad, Beth deserved nice things.

Beth got off the bike with a kind of awkward one-legged hop.

"Thanks so much for the ride, Daryl. That was really fun." Who was Beth kidding, only one more smile? It seemed like she hadn't stopped smiling all night.

Daryl nodded with his own tiny smile.

"Ok, well I guess I should go in. Goodnight, Daryl."

"Beth,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you work the same shift, tomorrow?" He was adjusting his helmet, trying to focus on anything but Beth at the moment.

"Sure do. Why do you ask?"

"You, umm, want a ride tomorrow?" His heart was just about to burst right out of his chest. Why was he doing this to himself?

"Sure!" She said too excitedly, "I mean, that's if you don't mind, I can walk and all, it's really not a problem."

"I'll see you at nine." He snapped his helmet under his chin.

"Ok… Night, again." She unlocked her front door and light shone out of the living room, illuminating her face. She looked like an angel, or that's what Daryl would have thought if he were a pussy.

She gave a little wave and closed the door. Only then did Daryl pull away from the curb.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are always appreciated!  
**

**Let me know! ****Thanks so much!**

**I ended up going back and italicizing inner monologues, hope that clears things up. New Chapters coming at you soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Beth entered her small house, spotting her roommate stretched across the couch, feel propped on the far arm, bouncing lightly to the music being funneled into her ears by tiny headphones. Beth could hear it blaring from the doorway. Amy, the roommate, seemed completely enraptured by the book she was reading. Now, Beth was not a mean person in the slightest but she saw the perfect opportunity to scare the ever loving bejesus out of Amy, and she was going to take it, she could help herself.

Sneaking over to the couch, balancing just so on the tip of her toes. Beth moved soundlessly, completely unnoticed across the room. Poised behind her oblivious roommate, Beth stuck! Grabbing Amy's shoulders and shaking her vigorously while emitting a deep "ahhhh!"

Amy let out a high scream so loud that the neighbors had probably heard her.

"HOLY SHIT! BETH! Are you trying to kill me?" Amy's face was pale and she had jumped up, grabbing at her heart.

Beth could only let a peal of laughter out at the reaction. However, Amy recovered quicker that Beth had anticipated and Beth soon felt a pillow make contact with her face, and none too gently. This led to more laughter following an 'oof' by Beth.

Amy was still grabbing at her heart, confirming that it was indeed still in her chest and that it hadn't bolted into the next state.

"God, Beth, what got into you? I think I lost like ten years of my life, just now!"

More laughter, Beth was in fact doubled over trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, you were just so oblivious, and it was easy pickings."

Amy laughing and wiping a tear away from her eye pointed a finger at Beth, "I am going to get you back for that Beth Greene, just you wait!"

"No! No, you can't, you know I don't like to be scared!" Beth was waving her hands animatedly trying to talk her friend down; she was going to be peaking around corners for the next month just waiting for her friend to jump out at her.

"Tough, you should have thought of that before you tried to make me wet myself!"

"_Well this is going to stink_," Beth thought to herself.

True to his word, Daryl arrived the next day about a half hour before closing. He took a seat at the counter, near to where Beth would perch during the slow moments. There were still a few people sitting about, another guy at the counter, and a few at various tables. Beth greeted him and asked if he wanted anything. Daryl declined. Beth continued to move around, putting things away,_ it must have been busier today; she was usually done with this stuff this close to closing, _Daryl thought. The others paid their bills and left, Beth switched the sign around, and made to put the chairs up. Daryl went to help her.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." A smile on her face as she continued.

Daryl gave a shrug, "Ain't doin' nothin' else,"

"Still it's _my_ job, go sit and relax or something. I've got it." Beth tried to intone that she was capable and didn't need the help.

And Daryl didn't know what to make of that. Didn't people like it when you helped them? Looking dejected he went back to his stool, wondering what he had done wrong as he picked at a hole at the pocket of his jeans.

Beth continued to move swiftly around the room, chairs were up, and she was making her way around the room with the broom, until she got to Daryl. He looked...forlorn? Pensive, maybe?

"Daryl, are you alright?"

Now he was fiddling with his chin scruff. Not looking at her, he mumbled "Didn't mean to get in your way."

"No, Daryl," she went to place a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away sharply. Beth brought her hands together and started fussing with her nails; she hadn't meant to offend him in the slightest. She had to make this right. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I just, I didn't think it was right for you to help me, when I'm going to be paid for the work. And if it seemed like I was being short with you, I'm really sorry. Most people don't take what I say seriously cuz I'm, well, tiny. They figure I need help with everything, when I don't, for the most part. I'm pretty scrappy, actually." She tried to joke, but it fell flat if Daryl's reaction, or lack thereof, was a gauge.

"Daryl, do you forgive me? Please?"

"Do you not want a ride after work?" He was worrying the tear at his pocket again, and Beth wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and hold it in her own and have him look at her, but based on his reaction from earlier that was probably not a good idea.

"No, I mean, yes. Er, I mean, I appreciate you wanting to give me a ride and all, and I really enjoyed it yesterday. But I don't want you to feel obligated because you think I need protecting or somethin'. If you want to give me a ride home I want it to be because you want to. Y'know?

He nodded. That was good, she guessed. "You should get back to work." There was a small pull at his lips, but he still didn't look up at her.

It was Beth's turn to nod. The next half hour went smoothly, all her closing chores were done Beth locked up and went to Daryl who was on his bike. She was hesitant to touch him, but he held his hand out, just like last time. Once on the bike Daryl checked to make sure her helmet was secure, Beth slid closer to his back, her thighs firmly on the outside of his and they rode to her house.

"Thank you," she handed him his helmet.

"You working tomorrow?" He finally was making eye contact again.

"Oh, um, no. I'm going home tomorrow. We're all going to get together for a long weekend before school starts up again. It'll be nice." She lost the eye contact. "You have anythin' fun planned for the weekend?"

"Got work."

"Oh, all weekend?"

"Yep."

"Sorry." Great now she was giving one word replies.

"Don't be, asked for it."

"Really? No one asks to work weekends!" She smiled trying to get a little more conversation out of him.

"I did." Mission failure.

"Ok."

"When you workin' next?" Never mind, Mission accomplished!

Smile big as ever, Beth was kind of twisting her hips around as she held the strap of her backpack, "Evening shift, like usual, on Tuesday. See you there?" She hoped, she hoped.

"Uh huh." With a bob of his head, he turned the engine again.

"Hey Daryl,"

"Yeah?"

"Even if you're working, I hope you have a good weekend." She was walking backwards towards the porch speaking louder than she would have so he could hear her over the engine. He smiled a bit as she turned up the stairs, and then it fell as the hulking guy from the beginning of the month opened the door of her house. He stood in the doorway looking from Daryl to Beth, and it looked like he was about to say something when Beth placed her hands on his shoulder and gave him a turn and pushed him into the house.

Daryl was confused. The guy didn't seem angry that Beth was getting a ride from some other man, which seemed the natural reaction to Daryl. Hell he was angry that Beth was living with another man and he wasn't even dating her. Then Daryl was angrier that this guy she was living with, who obviously had a car, since now that he was looking around he could see the big truck parked in the driveway. Why hadn't that asshole gone to pick her up? Safe town or not she was 5'3'' and maybe a buck twenty, she couldn't hold her own if someone attacked her.

Daryl drove away angrily and recklessly to the cabin. If Merle wanted to give him shit tonight it was fine by him, he was willing to give it back. He was ready for a fight.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked while giving his baby sister a suffocating hug, she tried responding but her face was squashed into the center of his chest. "What was that? I can't hear you." Now he was sort of swinging her around while squashing her to his body. He was such a great big brother, so jovial and his hugs were like a great blanket, but being an older brother he like to tease, so she wasn't fighting to escape because she knew that once she did he would begin asking the questing in earnest. And Beth didn't actually have any answers.

Noticing that she wasn't taking the bait, he gave her another squeeze and release. He needed to change tactics.

In a sing-song voice that was far higher than was natural for a man, "So, Bethy, who was the guy?" to really add to the act; he shimmied his shoulders and batted his eye lashes.

"He's just a customer who gave me a ride home. You want something to eat?" she moved toward the kitchen, and Shawn followed leaning his elbows on the counter and placing his chin in his hand.

"Oooooh, some guy, huh? Is he dreamy? "

"Stop." Beth was blushing now and trying her darnedest to hide her face in the fridge.

"He is! You LIKE him!"

"So?"

Back to speaking in his normal pitch, "You know, Dad is going to shit a brick when he finds out you've been riding around on a hog, right?" Beth handed him some cookies and milk that she had made a few days ago to bring home.

"It's not a hog, is it? Is that a general term for motorcycles or a specific type?"

"I don't know" Shawn spoke around a mouthful of cookies. "I do know that you are going to be listening to donor-cycle jokes all weekend."

"Are you really going to tell Momma and Daddy?"

"Yep, you know honesty is the best policy and all that."

"Or you want them off your case about going skydiving."

"That too."

"Couldn't we just bring up the fact that Maggie and Glenn are living in sin?"

"Uh, no thanks, I like my balls where they are, no reason to get on Maggie's bad side. But you feel free little sister. Plus it's not like you're a virgin, she'd just throw that back in your face. And even more so when you move in with some guy. She'd never let you hear the end of that."

"I guess." Beth munch on a cookie, not looking forward to seeing disappointment in her parent's eyes.

"Why the long face?"

"Do you think Daddy's going to be angry, that I've ridden a motorcycle."

"Oh yeah, but Bethy, he loves you, he wants you safe is all."

"Daryl is really safe; he checks that the helmet fits me right each time!" being more than a little defensive.

"So he has a name..." Shawn raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you in the morning."

"Aww, come on, at least tell me when the wedding is? Will his biker friends be coming? You gonna wear a chaps down the aisle?" He called after her as she walked to the bathroom.

It was going to be a _long_ weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth had a great weekend at home with her family; there was just something about it. As happy as a person as Beth was she always missed home, this little bubble in her chest would release the moment she turned onto the road that led to the farmhouse. She and Shawn would abandon their bags in the car and sprint up to the porch where their parents were waiting, lemonades out and sitting next to them as they sat on their Adirondacks, waiting for their kids to come home. Maggie and Glen were already there, sitting on the rail across from Hershel and Annette. Everyone got up from their seats and a giant group hug was had on the porch, even Glenn was in there. Kisses and individual hugs made their way around the group and lemonades were handed to Beth and Shawn. Shawn was such a big kid sometimes, he was perched on the edge of Annette's chair and she had her arm around his waist. Then again, Shawn was better at reading people than most though, he could probably tell that Annette was still having a hard time with the empty nest. Beth pulled one of the rocking chairs.

Her dad was holding her hand, and listening with rapt attention as Glenn told a story about his and Maggie's recent trip to Michigan, and how excited he was for her to see it this Christmas. Annette and Hershel weren't thrilled about Maggie not going to be home for the holiday, but they could see the absolute love that passed between the two. Everyone new that they were going to get engaged soon, they could feel it. And Glenn made Maggie so happy that they wouldn't change a thing, even if it meant they lost Maggie for a couple of holidays a year.

It was wonderful trip home, even if Shawn had gone through with his plan to tell the family that Beth had been accepting rides on a motorcycle. The reaction was what she had expected. Silence filled the dining room, they had just finished saying Grace and her momma was handing Glenn the garlic potatoes when her Daddy had asked what was new in Milledgeville, she said nothing much, that the crowd was picking up the now that students were getting back into town. And while Beth was content to leave it at that, Shawn had other ideas. He told them about the man who had dropped Beth off last night, on his motorcycle. Her daddy was silent, her mom had said 'Bethany, no' with a shake of her head, Maggie and Glenn looked excited and wanted to know more, though for their own different reasons.

Beth had given them the Cliff-notes that he was a regular at the café and that he had seen her walking home late at night and offered her a ride so she'd be safe. She emphasized that he was a nice man, when she saw her mom shake her head again. Beth new that Annette wasn't crazy about motorcycles or anyone who wasn't the white collar type with a nice enclosed car. That was probably why she had liked Jimmy, Beth's first boyfriend. Jimmy went to their church and had a nice dependable truck. Annette was not as thrilled about her last boyfriend Zach who had a black,_ loud_, muscle car, and didn't go to church nearly as often as he should have. Of course she had only met the boy once, their relationship didn't last long. He was nice and all, but the spark wasn't there for her.

Beth felt like she needed to emphasize that she wasn't dating Daryl. And Maggie inquired as to whether Beth wanted to or not, Beth just looked at her plate and said that he was really nice and cute. This made Maggie and Glenn go "AWWW" at her. Hershel still hadn't said anything.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"You know how dangerous motorcycles are Beth."

"I do, but I wear a helmet, Daryl makes sure it fits right."

"Well that's nice and I appreciate him doing so, but if you're flung from the motorcycle the helmet isn't going to do the rest of your body much good. That's why cars have seatbelts and airbags _and_ a metal frame."  
"I know."

"And I don't know if I like a strange man giving you a ride to your home at night."

"Well if he wanted to hurt me, he could have just followed me as I walked home." That was not the right thing to say, Hershel's face looked serious.

"Maybe we should buy you a car."  
"Daddy, it's not a big deal, plus I can almost buy my own. Daryl is a nice man, he hasn't done anything untoward."

Shawn piped in, "She probably wishes he would, anyway." Annette gave the boy a swat on the arm.

"Bethy, I just want you to be safe; I don't know how I feel about you getting a ride from a man you don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Daddy."

"It's my job princess."

"So what kind of bike is it?" Glenn inquired looking really excited and curious.

"I don't know, black? Oh, it says Triumph on the side, it that a type?"

The conversation moved on from that, Shawn positing that he wouldn't mind a motorcycle and Maggie saying he'd be blown right off of one, because he is so tall and broad he'd be pushed back by the wind like he was a piece of paper. The rest of the trip was light hearted and all was right with the world. They all went to bed stuffed with food and full of happiness.

When they left Monday morning Beth could see that her parents were anxious. She loved them, truly, but they needed to take a chill pill.

There were tears all around as the kids got into their cars, Maggie and Glenn heading back to Atlanta and Shawn dropping Beth off before heading out to Statesboro. Beth was sad she probably wouldn't see her family before Thanksgiving, she only lived two hours away and she'd be able to come home more often once she bought a car.

On the drive back, she couldn't believe school was about to start again in a week and a half. Though she was luckier than poor Shawn, he had to start back at his football training on Wednesday, which is why they had to cut their family pow-wow short.

Though Beth had to admit she was excited to go back to Macon County. She'd be able to see Daryl again and that caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach. She knew they had only just met, but there was something about him that was magnetic. And they had left things kind of stressed before she came home and she could see he was disappointed that he wasn't going to see her for a couple days and that excited her beyond measure, because she felt the same way.

It was 8:45 and Beth was getting anxious, sure Daryl had only driven her home twice and she was more than able to get herself home, but she was worried that she had well and truly offended him on Thursday night. She'd apologize and she did feel bad for snapping at him and then he had confirmed that he was going to pick her up today, Beth was just wondering what changed.

9 O'clock came around, and Beth figured Daryl wasn't going to come. She didn't know why she was so disappointed, ok she did, "_You have a crush on him, you wanted to see him and he isn't here. It's not the end of the world. Just go home, have a cookie and go to bed. Maybe you'll see him tomorrow, he usually comes in on Wednesdays, or maybe you won't. Either way not the end of the world._" It was the least motivating pep talk Beth had ever given herself. Beth lifted her bag up onto her shoulders and backed up pulling the door closed with her. The lock clicked and she was on her way, that is for the whole half-foot it took to walk out of the entry alcove, then she smelled smoke, her heart stepped up its beat as her face followed the smell. And there he was neck bent facing the ground, he must have heard her because he extinguished his cigarette and kind of tilted his head towards her.

"Hi Daryl," She couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her voice. But he still wasn't facing her. But he walked to the bike and picked up the helmet, he extended the hand holding it towards Beth and she took it in her own.

"Daryl, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, get on." He settled on the bike and turned the engine, the rumble was loud, and he gave it an extra rev. "Come on, ain't got all day." He still wasn't looking at her.

"No, thanks" And she handed the helmet back to him, though he wouldn't take it.

"Come on," He wasn't going to beg, but he really just wanted to get this over with get to the cabin and continue drinking.

"No, I'm not going to get on a motorcycle with someone who is mad at me. I'll go with you if you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, why the fuck doesn't your boyfriend give you a ride home from work?" Beth didn't know what to comment on first his incorrect assumption that Shawn was her boyfriend or the fact that he had a black eye and a cut on his cheek bone. Beth hoped that if she answered his question he'd answer hers.

"The guy from Thursday, you mean? That's my big brother Shawn; he came to take me home to Senoia. The reason he doesn't pick me up from work is because he lives two hours away in Statesboro."

"Oh"

"Yeah, my brother. He knows I can take care of myself, I can take care of myself so well it will be lucky if he manages to father children." Daryl cringed at the mental image and memory of the times Merle had fought dirtier than usual.

"Do you want to tell me how you got hurt?"

"No."

"Will you at least let me clean the cut, when you drop me off?"

With his nodded affirmation, Beth put her helmet on and walked towards him; he checked the tautness and gave her a small smile. The ride to Beth's was quick, it always was, unfortunately.

Beth was still awkward getting of the bike, and Daryl would be lying if he said it annoyed him. Beth pulled her keys and unlocked the door quickly and turned on the lights. It was a very girly apartment in Daryl's opinion. In fact his eyes were stuck on a particularly pink couch. It was a small house and the couch dominated half of the living room.

Beth all but reading his mind, "It's a bit much, right? It's my roommate's, I didn't even know they made couches that color! Most of this stuff is my roommate's, actually. Would you like something to drink? I've got water, milk, juice, and my sweet tea, which is what I'm going to have."

"Ok." She poured them both a tall glass, she assumed he meant ok to the tea, and set them on the tiny dining room table, which sat to the left of the entryway. Daryl took a seat and a sip while Beth went to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. Daryl was looking at his glass when he came in, Beth place the kit next to him before going to wash her hands at the kitchen sink. "Is it too sweet? Amy always says I put too much sugar in,"

"Nah, it's nice, though you must be part hummingbird." Beth started to blush and hung her head a bit as she added more soap. She finished up and went to sit next to Daryl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you," Daryl looked a bit worried and took another drink, "really, I like it."

"Oh, I'm not offended, in fact that's one of the nicer things someone's said about my tea. I kinda like bein' called a hummingbird, most of the time I get told I'm gonna get diabetes or cavities when people drink my tea."

"They ain't wrong," He mumbled loudly enough for her to hear. Tiny smile on his face was mirrored by Beth.

"Can I clean your cut?"

"Guess," He didn't understand what she felt needed to be done, it was nearly healed anyway.

Beth was opening her kit and pulling out a little antiseptic, gauze, and some anti-bacterial salve and got to work looking at Daryl's face, it wasn't a deep cut and it was closed already but she felt it was her duty to make sure it healed well and completely. And Daryl didn't mind much, sure he may have flinched a little when her hands came at her face, but she had such a feather light touch that he ended up closing his eyes as she took care of him. It was nice to be cared for Daryl thought.

"So why'd you move to Milledgeville, I don't think I'd ever seen you before a month ago."

"Followin' my brother,"  
"That's nice, wanting to spend time with him." Daryl didn't respond to that. "I was thinking of moving to Atlanta for school, so I could be near Maggie, but she was already with Glenn, that's her boyfriend, and anyway I wouldn't have been able to spend much time with her because of him."

"You don't like him?"

"Glenn? No, I love him, he's great. He's a really nice man and he worships Maggie, and vice versa, but they are kind of each other's world, she makes time for the rest of us, but he's definitely her priority. And I guess I could have followed Shawn to school, but he'd probably try to embarrass me at every turn when he wasn't being overprotective or making me carry all his football stuff. So I decided to go my own way, and 'sides it's a good school and still pretty close to home."

There was a bit of a lull, and Beth decided to take a drink of tea seeing as she had practically just told Daryl her life story.

"So you have a roommate?" Daryl really didn't know how to make conversation.

"Umhmm, Amy, we were roommates freshman year and then her parents bought this place and she asked me to move in with her. It's nice because the rent is really low so I can save for a car and start paying off my student loans. And Amy's really great, she really likes being around another person her own age, I mean her sister is like 14 years older than her, so they weren't around each other growing up. Though their getting closer as she gets older, I think it's because years don't matter much as you get older, they have more in common. She's actually with her sister, Andrea, in Atlanta for the next week or so before classes start." Beth really needed to stop talking. Especially if Daryl wasn't as trustworthy as she thought, I mean she had just told him that she was going to be alone for the next week. Not terribly smart.

Daryl felt awkward. How old was Beth? Never mind her thinking that age didn't matter as you got older, which while true, twenty-odd years was pushing it. Not that Daryl thought anything was going to come to be. He was a dumbass redneck and she was anything but.

Daryl finished is tea and while holding the glass he sort of waved his finger in front of his eye and said thanks.

"Are you really not going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothin' to tell, got into it with Merle is all."

"Your brother did that to you?"

"I returned the favor."

"Ok, I guess." Her eyebrows had bunched and she had taken hold of her lip with her teeth.

"Hey, don't worry none." He tried to assuage her worry with a shrug.

"He hurt you Daryl."

"Not really," Daryl scoffed; he'd had a lot worse for a lot less.

"You've got a black eye and a cut, that had to have hurt." Beth just couldn't grasp why he was being so flippant about being attacked by his brother of all people. The most Beth had ever received was a swat on the butt, and that was only if she was really mouthy.

"I've had worse." That made Beth's heart sink like a stone.

"That's sad."

Daryl's temper was on the verge of flaring, 'Don't need no pity!" he probably spoke with more force than was strictly necessary, but he was through having the conversation, getting punched by Merle didn't bother him, no reason it should get her bent out of shape.

Beth got quite, "Ok."

Daryl got up and made his way to her door, now he felt bad for having snapped at her, fuck talking with people was complicated. "You workin' tomorrow?"

"Yep, next five days and then I start back at student health on campus."

Daryl was standing awkwardly, his hand was on the doorknob and he was fiddling with the lock, switching it back and forth as he leaned against the door. Locked. Unlocked. "Oh." Locked.

"But you could still come see me, if you want to. You could come to campus and be my guinea pig and I could hook you up with a flu shot," Beth was looking up at him hopefully.

Unlocked. "Deal." Though Daryl had zero interest in getting a flu shot and wading through a thousand yuppie college students, he had a nice sort of feeling spread through his belly as he heard her excited words, she was trying to include him in her life. Beth watched as he closed the door and through the window she saw him hop on his bike, and Beth felt like flying. She got to spend a little more time with him and even though she was carrying most of the conversation it was just nice to be around him. Though his home life worried her, it didn't seem to bother him much, though that in turn made her even more worried.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed, I love hearing from you!**

**I Am definitely going to try to keep this fic light and fluffy, god know I need it after watching the series _again._**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went quickly, Beth got some studying done, and collected her schedule for classes and her internship and she tendered her resignation formally, even though her bosses knew that she was only going to work for the summer, just like last year. And that was all before lunch. Now she was just waiting for Daryl, and unfortunately Merle. Seeing them arrive she brought them their drinks. If Merle was going to change his drink she'd eat her shoe. He didn't, just gave her the usual leer and inappropriate nickname, and her comfortable clogs were safe. She specifically offered them (Merle) menus after having discussed the whole 'something to eat' with Amy, who had to explain to poor naïve Beth to what exactly he was referring. This made Beth blush, she and Zach hadn't done that, he wanted to but she wasn't quite as comfortable with the idea, let alone reciprocating.

The Brother's decided against getting anything to eat as the Polo wearer arrived shortly after them, Merle went off and Daryl moved to the counter. It was a bit busier tonight, as Beth explained it would only get more so as term got closer, though the placed cleared up pretty soon after the kitchen closed up.

It was quarter 'til and the last customer, sans Daryl, left. Leaving them alone. Daryl didn't offer to help again, but he asked if they could talk while she worked.

"Of course! What's on your mind?"

"The first time Merle and me came in, you were singin', but you ain't since. Why?"

"Oh, well a fuse went out or overloaded or somethin' and so the radio died, my boss asked me to fill in when I got the chance, it wasn't a big deal so I did it. Sorry, ain't much of a story. On a couple of Friday's a month, when school starts they do an open mike and dollar beers, so it gets pretty rowdy but there are some really pretty voices or really raunchy jokes. It's fun, you should come sometime."

"I ain't much for crowds."

"Oh well then you should avoid this place like the plague." She paused from her sweeping, and turned towards Daryl, "please don't tell my boss I said that. I hope it isn't bugged." She looked up at the ceiling questioningly. And then shook her head and went back to sweeping.

All of a sudden a the street rumbled, a deep base pulsed, and then twin headlights cut through the café, a black Dodge Challenger had pulled in front of the windows. The lights switched off and a young man with brown hair sprinted towards the café door, throwing himself dramatically at the glass.

"_The fuck?_" Daryl thought, just staring at the boy. The brunette started to press his nose against the glass, as Beth walked towards the door, behind her Daryl stood ready to take down the crazy-ass who had just arrived.

Beth opened the door, and the guy just looked at her, Beth popped a hip and placed her hand at her waist. "Zach! Come in already!"

"No, I can't, it says closed."

She flipped the sign around, "You're so silly!" was what she was in the middle of saying when he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up with an exaggerated groan.

"Put me down, if I'm so heavy." There was only laughter behind those words. "You're back in town early; you usually wait 'til the last minute to come back."

"I wanted to see you," He said with his hands at her hip, twisting her back and forth. Daryl could only watch in abject horror. Was this her boyfriend, sure he had been wrong about Shawn, but he really couldn't imagine her being single.

"You'll see me next week."

"Eh..."

"Great answer, I can see you've been working on your arguments."

"You know me, silver tongue." He said with a wink. Daryl scoffed internally and maybe a little externally.

"Really though, why are you back so early, are you in trouble?"

"What could I be in trouble for?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm askin'"

"Nah, I'm good, I've got an internship orientation to go to, you know, going to need a map to find the coffee pot and whatever."

"Oh yeah, where'd you end up choosing, Sheriff's or Public Defender."

"PD, they wanted fewer hours."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Well I just want to get the internship over with; I mean what am I going to learn anyway? I already know how to make coffee and buy donuts."

"You're so bad."

Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you off soon?"

"Yep, 'bout ten more minutes."

"Great, you need a ride?" Daryl, was extremely interested in Beth's answer, he had slunk back onto his stool when Beth had hugged the boy, but now his back was tense and straight.

"Thank you, Zach, that's very kind, but Daryl's giving me a ride home."

"Who's Daryl?" Beth pointed behind him, towards the counter. And Daryl sat there pretty damn pleased at this point and gave the boy a bit of a wave. Zach looked back at Beth and then to Daryl again, before walking up to Daryl with a big smile and put his hand out. "Hey man, I'm Zach."

"Heard." Giving a firm shake.

Zach turned back to Beth, "You need any help?" Beth only just looked at him before he took a step back with his hands raised. "Alright, I'll go, don't hurt me." He gave her a peck on the cheek and a wave to Daryl with a 'see you later, man," and a smile. He walked out, jumped into his car, waving a last time, before starting down the street.

Beth went back to her work.

_WHOTHEFUCKWASTHAT?_ Was all Daryl had running through his head.

Trying to be the casual person that he was, "How do you know 'im?"

"Zach?" _Did you see anyone else swing in? _However, before Daryl could give the thought a voice Beth continued, "We had a couple of core classes freshman year, and we dated some."

_Keep cool,_ "You gonna date him again? Seems like he wants to," _not that you have ANY experience_._ Also way to gossip like a little bitch._

"He might, he's asked me a couple times since we broke up but I've said no."

"Yeah?" _WHY? WHY?_

"Um, just didn't feel right, kind of like leading him on. I've seen the way Momma and Daddy look at each other, same with Maggie and Glenn. Heck even Shawn's had a girlfriend that he couldn't keep his mind off of. But with Zach, I mean, I didn't feel the same way he did about me, y'know? I didn't want to be false with him. Or myself."

Goodness, Beth hoped Daryl didn't hear all the longing for him she had in her voice. She really hadn't meant to say much but she's always been kind of an emotional rambler. Beth needed a new topic or something. Thankfully she was all done and told Daryl as much.

And so their new routine continued. He dropped Beth off at home, she said thank you. And he made his way back to Merle. Merle was suspiciously absent from the cabin. However, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Daryl decided to enjoy the silence, read a book that he'd found under the couch and have some leftover buck he'd caught this morning.

Daryl knew he'd need to start studying, they'd been in town a month now and it didn't look like they were going to leave anytime soon. The cabin was going to be vacant for the next three to five years and it seemed that Merle had found a few women who didn't mind having the Merle experience more than once. He'd guess he'd need to find a place to study and get a notebook or some shit like that. Daryl knew one thing; he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to study here.

Daryl pulled himself off the couch and walked to the bathroom, the door to Merle's room was open and he wasn't there. For as much as Daryl sometimes hated his brother, because let's face it the guy was kind of the ass-hats most days, but he still worried. Merle was the only family he had that was worth having anyways. Daryl loved him and knew Merle loved him as much as he was able. If anything happened to Merle it's not like he'd get a call letting him know if his brother had totaled his bike and lost his life or was found drowning in a pool of his own puke. Daryl would probably just spend days wondering if Merle had gone on his last bender before Daryl was able to nut up and go around to the hospitals. Daryl was a nobody know, but without Merle he'd be nothing.

Daryl took a shower trying to scrub the thoughts away, fucking Merle made his life miserable, didn't matter whether he was there or not. The ancient bar soap was nearly gone; Daryl needed to do some shopping and laundry. That was one shitty thing about a motorcycle, if you were going to carry more than yourself it was a damn nuisance. Stuffing some clothes; his only other pair of jeans, two shirts and a handful of boxers into the saddle bag and went to the laundry mat. Throwing his clothes in a washer he went to the corner market. A case of beer and soap were all he bought before heading back. It was around nine when his clothes were done and one of his shirts started fraying something fierce. He had some money now and could probably do with a new shirt and maybe another pair of jeans. This did not please Daryl, he hated shopping. Taking his things back to the cabin he passed a superstore. He sat parked on his bike smoking for a few minutes before he went in. It's strange how the littlest things would unnerve him. But he went in, grabbing a black tee and then heading to jeans. Daryl realized he had no idea what size jeans he was wearing, and hell they weren't even his, he'd taken them from one of Merle's dealers years ago after he'd vomited on his own. He held up a few to his body and took the two that seemed right, to the dressing room. He hated these places, who needs _two_ fucking mirrors to try clothes on?

He took off his boots and his pants; looking at his boxers he thought about maybe buying new, he'd been wearing the same four pairs for the last long while. But Hell it's not like he was modeling them around. Only person who saw them outside of himself was Merle and Daryl didn't care about impressing that SOB. Realizing he was just standing there in his underwear Daryl cursed himself and tried on his first pair of jeans. They were a bit loose, sagging around the hips in a way that wasn't completely comfortable, especially if he was going to be showing his ass and old boxers to the world like a dumbass teenager. The next size down fit a lot better, they were comfortable but not hanging off his body. Daryl stared in the mirror, fingers grasping the bottom of his shirt; he needed to try the shirt on, if it was too big, fine. If the shirt was too small it'd be a fucking waste.

What was the big deal? He tried to prep himself. The scars were always there, he could feel them, they tugged differently than the rest of his skin. But there was something about seeing them, especially in such clean mirrors and in a brightly lit room. It was just such the antithesis of Daryl. He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged if off his shoulders. He ran his fingers over one of the few scars that ran across his chest, the biggest running across his right pectoral over to his shoulder. There were far more on his back, guess his daddy even being the mean bastard that he was didn't like to look at Daryl's crying face when he whipped him with the belt.

Daryl didn't know how Merle would walk around shirtless or in wife-beaters that hid very little, with no qualms. He didn't have any healthy relationships with women but it didn't keep him from having a good time. The last girl Daryl had kissed was Missy, who lived a few blocks down from him when he was fourteen. Daryl's father had been off somewhere and Daryl was rounding second when she pulled his shirt off. She just froze when her hand scaled his back. She looked at him and pulled his shoulder forward and looked at the crisscross scars and sat there. Daryl pissed off, left. She never talked to him again. But she talked to others and there were whispers all around, no one did anything but they talked. That was when Daryl gave up on school.

_Twenty years later you're still acting like a little bitch because ain't pretty_.

He wasn't going to linger and look at his back in the harsh lights. He put the black shirt on, it fit; he'd take it and get the fuck out of here, but not before grabbing a notebook and pen.

Daryl dropped his shit at the cabin and found Merle lying on the couch reading the book Daryl had picked up the night before.

"I'm reading that," Daryl commented as he stuffed his purchases in his duffle. And took the soap to the bathroom.

"Don't you worry none, baby brother, I'll give it back. Where you been?"

"Could ask you the same."

"Well I asked first," Merle looked up from his book.

Daryl shrugged, "Did laundry, bought beer and soap. Want one?"

"Sure." Turning back to his book.

"I got to go into work, study for that fucking test, unless you think we gon' be out of here in five months?"

"Don't rightly know," Merle spoke noncommittally.

Guess, I'll study then," Daryl put a warm beer on the end-table near Merle and headed towards the door.

"Don't hurt you," Merle chuckled.

"Up yours," earning another chuckle.

The ride over to Horvath's was quick and it was getting close to noon, Daryl decided to get lunch. Heading over the Café he figured he could study there too. Lunch was apparently the big crowd for Oconee, forcing Daryl to take a bar stool at the far end of the counter. He ordered, noticing a lack of Beth, but he wouldn't have to wait long for her to arrive. The door chimed and Beth walked in, she was pulling her backpack off and heading towards the bar where she bent down and grabbed an apron, she was smiling and chatting with another waitress, before getting to work. She worked her way around the tables, taking orders and delivering food, she bringing Daryl's when she noticed just who she was giving food to. She felt that not so gentle fluttering in her belly; smile even bigger than before, especially when she saw him return with one in kind.

"Hey Daryl, don't think I've ever seen you here for lunch before!"

"Thought I'd give it a try." He was being sort of sheepish, not his usual guarded self. Had he come here to see her? The possibility made her want to jump up and down.

"I'm glad you did." She would have loved to chat with him more, but she had tables to attend to. Daryl pulled out his book and notepad and worked while he ate. A while later Beth came up behind him, filling his water. "Are you studying?" There was no judgment or surprise that the hick could read, which is what Daryl had expected in his mind.

"Mmhmm,"

"You mind me askin' what?" She was still close to him, looking him dead in the eyes, Daryl couldn't decide if he wanted to back away or move closer to her. He decided against both.

"Nah,'s for a mechanic certification."

"We should study together sometime." Beth blurted, smooth she was not. "I mean, if you want."

Daryl didn't know how much studying he'd get done around Beth, hell even at the crowded café and Beth not being around him, he found his mind drifting to her, the way she was so graceful…

"'Kay,"

"Great! We can hash out details and everything when I get off work!" Daryl nodded and Beth bounded off to another customer.

It was really busy and Beth kept going and going, Daryl was filling up his notebook, he knew most of the technical stuff but there was a whole legal aspect that was new to him. Beth was squatting behind the counter grabbing a new container of sugar, when she stood up, she looked off, she was pretty pale to begin with but there was something more. Beth touched her head lightly and looked up at a clock that was next to the specials menu, it was around seven. She talked to another waitress who nodded her head, Beth slowly bent down and dug around her backpack. Pulling out a sandwich. She walked around the bar towards Daryl, "Mind if I sit here?"

Shaking his head and signaling her to sit with his hand, he looked over her; her hands were shaking a bit, this worried Daryl. In the tenderest voice Daryl had ever used in his life, he asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much time had passed, I completely missed my breaks. I'll feel better once I've eaten." And so she munched on her PB&J. "Shoot, forgot my water, I'll be right back." She made to get up, when Daryl placed his hand gently over hers on the counter, and he slid her his water, "or I can get yours, if you want."

"You don't mind?" She asked motioning toward his glass, "Nah."

"Thank you," their hands remained touching for a moment more before Daryl pulled his hand away. She took a drink, "so today your day off?" and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah,"

"Is your test soon?"

"Couple months, why?"

"Just wonderin', I mean it's your day off and it's summer, you should be havin' fun!" Beth was starting to perk up a bit now that she had some food in her.

"I ain't much fun."

"That's not true!"  
Daryl made an undignified, pfft.

"You are Daryl, I mean we haven't spent much time together, but your kind and I like bein' around you so you must be fun. Trust me; I'm a good judge of character."

"I really ain't."

"Well then, we'll have to change that! We can brainstorm things you like to do, when we get together to study."

"Don't sound like much fun for you."

"I'm sure there are some things we'll have in common, we just need to figure out what they are, and oh I got to get back to it!"

Daryl just stared after her; he didn't know what else to do.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday and Beth was excited. Probably the most excited anyone has ever been for a Monday in the history of workweeks. Today was the day Daryl was coming over to study and Beth was going to pull out all the stops. Beth knew her joy was excessive; it was just a study date after all, emphasis on the 'study'. She had no intention of seducing him, yet, but there was something about Daryl she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was something of a mystery- maybe that was part of the attraction, though it could have been because happiness seemed to be infrequent in his like or at least that's what she had deduced. Though it could also be because he seemed to want to spend time with her and that made her feel special. But no matter what the reason, she wanted to get to know him better and by Jove she was gonna!

First step was food, Beth was taught to be a good host, first and foremost. So Beth got all the makings for sandwiches and pie. Beth would have preferred a Rhubarb crumble or peach pie, but apples were in season and she'd make do. Plus what is more wholes and American than apple pie? With her list all ready for the grocery store she hopped on her woefully underused bicycle (never more thankful for the lack of a bike rack at the Oconee Café than she was at this moment) and did her shopping.

It was nearing noon when Daryl arrived and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. In fact he just spent an extra ten minutes on the freeway deliberately passing Beth's exit. She had called it a study date, having never studied much in his life nor dated him sure as hell had no clue what the compound entailed. However he was sure he'd made the right call in wearing his new shirt and jeans. Hell he'd even washed them since he wore them last and that was saying something. Though he was a dumbass because it was noon at the end of August in Georgia and he was riding around in a black tee-shirt. Gathering up his nuts, as Merle would say, he took the correct exit and made his way to Beth. He pulled in front and saw that the door was open, only the screen separating him from being in her house. It shouldn't intimidate him, she was nice, she had an ugly ass couch and that helped him some, there was nothing in there that could hurt him aside from his own damn self.

Grabbing his books he made his way up her steps, he could hear her singing along to the radio. She was singing to "Won't Back Down", Daryl didn't even fight his smile as he heard her deliberately deepen her voice to match the pitch of Johnny Cash. She was moving in her kitchen taking down dishes and swiveling on the balls of her feet. She was wearing a mint sleeveless button-down and a pair of shorts, Daryl also realized this was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down and loose, usually she had it up in a bun or in a braid trailing down her back. It was a golden blond mass of hair that hung in uneven waves down to the middle of her back, and it looked ever so soft. How long could he wait at her door just watching her before it got creepy enough for her neighbors to call the police? Thankfully the house was small and the kitchen no more than ten feet from the entry so when Beth turned around she saw him.

"Daryl, you're so punctual, right on the dot!"

Total coincidence but he wouldn't tell her that. She walked over and held the screen door out for him, making it so that he had to sidle past her and being who he was it was awkward.

"Would you like somethin' to drink?"

"You have any more sweet tea?" That earned him his biggest smile to date. _You think you are so smooth,_ he thought to himself and smiled.

"I surely do, made a new batch this morning!" He watched her move around little muscles flexing under the skin of her calves. She handed him a glass and poured one for herself.

So far so good she thought.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Not much of a segue, but it'll do. "I'm going to have one and I bought some turkey meat, I don't know if you like that but Amy says it's a safe bet as far as sandwiches go."

"Sure, okay." She was feeding him, is that normal? Daryl cursed his lack of experience with half-decent people. _You're just standing here like a slack-jawed yokel who's still wet behind the ears. _

"Can I help?"_ That's a start. _

"Sure can, I don't know how much of anything you want on your sandwich so you can help yourself. And don't hold back on the meat. I'm not going to have any and Amy won't be back for a few days still so it's all yours."

"You ain't going to have the meat you bought? You trying to poison me or you one of them veggie only people?"

"I am a vegetarian, not tryin' to kill you, promise." She made a little 'cross my heart' motion with a spatula she was using to put mayo on her bread.

"Really?"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"No, I mean, you're a vegetarian?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"What's 'huh' about it?"

"Nothin', I guess. Just ain't never met one of you before."

"I'm not a different species."

"Says you."

"I think you are teasing me Daryl."

"Maybe a bit." He said with his signature tiny smile. "So if you don't eat meat why'd you buy it?"

"For you, of course! It'd be rude not to."

"You didn' have to do that, 'specially if it makes you uncomfortable." He said sheepishly, he found his stomach had turned warm and jittery; she was so strange going out of her way for him again and again. He liked it, but in the back of his mind he wondered if it was just for him or if she was this generous with everyone. Either answer made him uncomfortable.

"Oh no it doesn't, I mean my whole family eats meat, I'm the odd man out, it's not a problem." Finished making their sandwiches, they made their way to the table and sat down next to one another. They munched contentedly on their sandwiches and some fruit and veggies Beth had set out.

"Any reason you don't eat meat?"

"Well my Daddy is a veterinarian and we have a farm, so when I was 'bout 5 or so one of our cows was pregnant and Daddy had me come and watch the birth 'cause I loved animals and he thought I'd enjoy leaning about the circle of life and all that. Anyway, it was disgusting but afterward I watched the momma clean her baby off and just fell in love with this awkward and gangly calf and so I took a special interest in him. But he was a feeder calf and they slaughtered him, I was 'bout seven, and it devastated me. Daddy explained it all to me, and I get that it's natural; I mean animals eat each other but I just couldn't do it. I remember Momma and Daddy made me a hamburger, because it was my favorite, but I just cried and cried. Finally they just stopped trying to get me to eat meat. Thought they still tease me about it. They say that's why I'm so scrawny. "

Daryl was just looking at his sandwich. Picturing a mortified sever year old cry over a hamburger. He would have cried with happiness if his parents had had thought about him long enough to make him a hamburger. This just reinforced how different Daryl and Beth were.

"I'm sorry; I'm not putting you off your sandwich am I?"

"Nah, I've had to kill my own meals my whole life," He hadn't meant to share that. "But I'm sorry you lost your pet."

"You hunt?"

"We don't gotta talk 'bout it."

"But I want to know more about you."

"That ain't interesting."

"Sure it is, what do you hunt?"

"Anythin' that comes along, bucks are best, means you won't have to go out again as soon."

"So you use a rifle? Can't imagine you could snare a deer."

"I use a bow."

"Like Robin Hood?"

"Nah, a crossbow."

"Like Buffy?"

"She has one?"

"You watched Buffy?"

"Seen bits, she seemed whiny."

"She was a 16 year old who had to risk her life, a lot. She had her reasons."

"Pretty violent show, doesn't seem like something you'd like."

" My brother and sister watched it, I wasn't supposed to because I was so young, but that made me want to watch it even more, so I'd sneak down and watch it after my parents went to bed. I'm a rebel, what can I say."

Daryl scoffed at her giving her a side eye as he took a swig of tea.

"Don't laugh at me, Daryl. I'll have you know I stayed up past midnight last night." She gave him a smile and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, you're a real badass."

"Darn straight," She had a slight blush; she liked Daryl even more when he was playful and teasing. "You want anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Guess we can't put studying off any longer?"

"Guess not."

"Oops, forgot my pens, be right back." Daryl sat there mystified by the energetic and kind blonde, he watched her bounce, hair swinging back and forth, down the hallway into what he assumed was her bedroom. He didn't feel like he had ever talked so much in his life, and he really only said a couple of sentences but that was big for him. He could see that she was trying hard to coax him out of his shell, and he was grateful to her. She made it easier for him to talk with all her questions. However at the same time he was conflicted, his anxiety about being around her was growing. He was attracted to her, there was no denying it, though he'd like to. This was the first day he'd seen her outside of work and with her hair down and moving around he could smell her, and it was wonderful. She didn't smell like diner food like usual, or over-saturated with artificial flowers. She smelled richly of herself, not an overpowering musk but just faintly of thick warmth that entranced him. She was back at the table shortly, putting a collection of pens and highlighters at the center of the table. With a last smile at him she opened her books, and Daryl did the same, though he found it hard to focus. She was so close, and her knee grazed his as she had pulled in, Daryl's natural reaction would have been to pull back sharply but he held his ground, relishing in the contact with her.

He tried studying, he really did, but more often than not he caught himself thinking about how soft her hair would be or when his mind went far off track, how soft her lips would be.

They sat in silence for a good long while studying, the occasional smile and glance passing between the two; it was nearing five when they each hit the wall. Beth had sort of maneuvered herself so that her top half was almost lying on the table with her legs curled up under her butt. Daryl had hunched over his book and just sat there staring unseeingly at the pages. Daryl was the first to give in, "I'm going to go smoke." Beth angled her head to look at him saying simply, "Ok."

Daryl made his way out of the house to his bike; he pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took the longest drag of his life. He needed to chill the fuck out. He had burnt out from studying a long while ago and was just sitting there contemplating Beth some more. Her smell wafting toward him every now and then when a breeze came through the windows and screen door, and his thoughts devolved with every blow of wind. Thinking about how intoxicating her scent would be with his nose pressed right against her skin and his lips grazing the soft corner of her neck and shoulder was causing his blood to heat. He needed to distract himself and a smoke break was the best thing he came up with. So no sitting side saddle of sorts on his bike he took drag after drag watching her get up and move into the kitchen. She was going to use the oven for something apparently. She moved toward the front and started closing the windows. _Shit_, he thought, he had hoped he was far enough from the house to smoke. But then Beth came out of the house, closing the front door instead of just the screen. She waved him over, he was about to put his cigarette out on his boot when she called to him, "You don't have to do that, you can smoke on the porch." He nodded and made his way toward her, sure his whole goal was to get away from her for a moment and let his thoughts become a little more respectable, but Daryl was a glutton for punishment.

"You sure it's ok?"

"So long as you don't blow smoke directly at me, I think we're good."

He nodded, again.

"I hope you like apple pie, I'm about to put one in the oven," Beth watched him for a reaction.

"You made pie? Shit girl, keep treating me so nice I ain't ever going to leave." He was almost serious, last pie he had was one of those shitty McDonald's pies, and that was only because he felt like treating himself, it had been his birthday after all, and here was this beautiful and kind girl, no woman, inviting him into her home and cooking for him. Maybe he had died and he was finally in heaven getting a reward for all of his suffering.

Beth laughed, "Then I probably shouldn't mention that I have ice cream to go with it or we'll have to get married for fear of all sorts of ruckus from my parents when they find out you've moved in!"

He was damn tempted, and told her as much. Daryl blushed as he realized just what he said, but when he saw the twin blossoms on her own face he didn't feel awkward of down on himself for being such an idiot with words like he would have normally. Daryl realized he was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this one pleases you, I tried to make it light and fluffy as promised.  
**

**Next chapter is going to live up to the M, super anxious about it because I am so new at this and _that_ in particular is kind of awkward to write about, so if you are not a fan of the carnal situations, now is the time to abandon ship.**

**I look forward to more reviews and your comments! Do you all want to be responded to? I'm not sure what the etiquette is...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For**** Melbelprincess and InTheVast, because they have been awesome.  
**

* * *

They grew close, becoming fast friends, they joked and teased each other, but neither acted on their attraction over the next couple of days. Daryl would come over after work most days Beth would feed him, though Daryl insisted on buying her groceries the next time they got together. It was the next Tuesday when Amy came back from Atlanta with Andrea in tow. Hugs were shared and smiles were all around.

Amy and Beth were still hugging as their carried a conversation as to what the other had gotten up to over the past three weeks. Andrea laughed at their antics before deciding to break the two up, "If you two lovebirds can separate yourselves enough to get in the car it would be great so we can get lunch. We still have to pick up Dale on the way to Mom and Dad's."

"Ours is a forbidden love," Amy said as she let go of Beth grabbing on to her hand and saying "you were going to come eat with us right?"

"I don't want to intrude."

Andrea walked over and swung her arm over Beth's shoulder, "And deny my baby sister of a meal with her heterosexual life partner? I couldn't bear to look at that sad face through a whole dinner, you would be doing us a favor by coming."

"If you're sure."

"Positive, though if you two dilly-dally any longer, I'm liable to just leave you both here."

Amy piped in, "You'd miss me too much,"

"That's true," Amy kissed Andrea on the cheek and made her way to Andrea's shiny black Mercedes.

"So Andrea, are you going to be spending the next few days with us?"

"Wish I could, Beth, but I've got depositions scheduled, maybe next time."

Beth could see Amy's face drop a bit as it was reflected in the side-view mirror. Beth was glad the two were closer, and she was so happy that they both had taken a road trip this last month, but Beth could see that Amy wanted to spend more time with her sister, but that Andrea still had her job as her priority.

"So are you still stuck on being a doctor? I could connect you with some important people in Atlanta if you wanted to switch over to law, since this one," She poked Amy, "still insists on being a teacher; I have all these favors to call in and no one to spend them on."

"I appreciate that, but I think I'm going to stick with it. For now at least, though I reserve the right to change my mind."

They pulled up to Horvath's Auto-Body Shop, it was hotter than usual and they all exited from the even hotter black car, Amy bounded into Dale's office and Andrea followed a bit more calmly after her with Beth right beside her, though Beth could see Andrea's face was just as happy as Amy. The office wasn't terrible large so when Dale let them know he needed a few minutes to organize his stuff Beth decided to go get a water bottle from the mechanics "break room". She followed Dale's directions and thankfully it wasn't far, Beth felt like she was going to melt into the blacktop. Beth walked past a few cars that were lifted off the ground and next to the fridge was one only jacked up slightly and a pair of black boots sticking out from under them. Beth opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and wasting all sorts of electricity she stood in front of the cool air emitting from the fridge.

From under the Chrysler Daryl could see a pair of thin ankles (that sure as hell didn't belong to T-Dog or Dale) stand in front of the fridge.

"You needin' somethin'?" Beth heard a deep gravelly voice from under the car.

"Daryl?" She heard a _thunk_ followed by "Fuck. Beth?" Daryl rolled out from under car, Beth scurried over to him when she heard the impact. She was squatted next to him and put her hand to his temple, "Are you okay?"

Daryl blinked a bit, "Yeah, m'fine. What are you doing here?" Beth had leaned back on her haunches a bit, and was balancing herself by placing her hand on his sternum. "I'm with Amy and her sister, were picking up Mr. Horvath for lunch with their parents. I didn't know you worked here."

"'Bout two months now." She could feel his muscles flex when he spoke, and she loved the sensation.

"Beth?" She heard Amy call.

"I got to go, see you Thursday?"

"Mmhmm," He watched her long legs walk away, but he felt her phantom hand still on his chest.

Sliding into the back seat with Amy, Andrea turned on the car and they drove out to her parent's house.

"So did you get lost or something?" Amy asked Beth as she leaned against her window to face Beth head on.

"No…"

"Just took you a while to get your water, I know you're a blonde but you don't have to live up to the implications."

"Look in a mirror lately?" Beth fired back, it wasn't that she was keeping Daryl a secret, but she also didn't want Amy pestering him at work, which was always a possibility.

"Now children, don't make me separate you two." Andrea spoke from the front seat smiling at them as she looked at them in the rearview mirror.

"I'm just asking a question." Amy looked pointedly at Beth.

"I went to get a water, and Daryl,"

"AHA! Daryl works here doesn't he? I thought so!"

"How do either of you know Daryl?" Dale asked from the shotgun seat.

"Well Beth met him at her work and they've gotten _chummy_."

"Amy, how is it that you make chummy sound so tawdry?" Andrea had a point, it did sound lewder than it should have.

"We're friends and study-buddies."

"He's quite a bit older than you, Beth." Dale turned to face her.

"I know," she responded.

"How much older?" Andrea questioned.

"He's about 40." Dale answered, thinking that while Daryl was a nice guy that was a hell of an age gap, especially considering how young Beth was.

"Holy crap, Beth, You're dating a cradle robber!"

"You're dating each other?" Andrea and Dale answered in unison, though there was a bit of laughter in Andrea's voice, she was no stranger to the allure of an older man.

"You are older than 18 aren't you Beth?" Dale like Daryl, but had no desire to employ a statutory rapist.

"First things first," Beth started in on the busy bodies she was currently surrounded by, "Daryl and I are not dating, second, yes I am twenty-two, and thirdly, it is no one's business."

"It'll be mine when the sleepover's start. Hopefully you'll let me know before I walk in on Daryl in the shower like I did with Zach."

Beth was blushing something furious, "Oh my goodness, Amy."

Laughter filled the car at Beth's embarrassment; she was always such an easy target.

"Yuk it up, just remember, I know where your parents keep your awkward teen photos and they can easily become accessible to the ENTIRE WORLD."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've been adorable my entire life."

Andrea was laughing in the front seat reaching back to pat Amy's leg, "sure you were, sweetie."

"Don't listen to her, you were such a sweet young lady, still are."

"Thank you, Dale."

Dinner went well; Amy and Beth gorged themselves on fancy desserts before they were brought home by Andrea and Dale.

It was around 12:30 when Beth heard a gentle knocking at the door, at first she thought she must be hearing things, but the second time it was most definitely not her imagination. The house was dark except for her bedroom light, she supposed someone could see that from the front of the house as it illuminated the honeysuckle that grew along the fence, but Beth couldn't think of anyone who would come to her house this late, at least not without calling first. Except Daryl, hoping it was him and not some stranger intending to do her ill, she pulled her robe on and made her way to the front door, flipping on the side table lap rather than the overhead trying her best not to wake her roommate. Then turning on the porch light she saw that it was indeed Daryl, and he was hurt.

Earlier that night.

Daryl was filling up his bike before heading back to the cabin, he had about fifteen dollars in his wallet but figured a full tank would cost him more, and he needed a new pack of smokes. Reaching into his bike's saddle bag looking for his wad of cash from working at Horvath's he was disappointed. The bundle of his hard earned money was missing, and he knew the fucker who took it. The son of a bitch was his blood and time and time again he stole from Daryl, and for reasons unknown each time he was surprised and royally pissed. He bought a pack and filled his bike with what was left over, it was about half a tank or so, and he headed home ready to give his fuck up for a brother a piece of his mind.

Only turns out he'd have to wait to tear into Merle, jackass wasn't home. So Daryl sat and stewed and had some whiskey and got angrier and angrier. Around 11 Merle made his appearance with a peroxide blond trailing after him, not giving the bastard anytime to relax or even fully walk into the room Daryl went at him. Getting up in Merle's personal space Daryl yelled, "YOU TOOK MY FUCKING MONEY!" Merle moved past him and sat on the couch unfazed by Daryl's rage.

"You mean 'our money' don' cha baby brother," Merle pulled out a little vial of white powder, placed it to his nose and sorted deeply. "Or weren't you gonna share with your family?" Merle's lady friend took her own vial out and took a hit while the brothers had their conversation.

"Fuck you Merle, when you _ever_ share with me? When you ever think about anyone but yourself and getting high?" Daryl was still yelling, getting agitated at his brother's blasé attitude.

"Ain't my fault you a prissy bitch, offered you all sorts of shit." Merle was starting to get heated, the drugs kicking in and making him more high strung.

"I don't want your goddamn drugs or bitches, you fuckin' lowlife!"

"Oh hoo hoo, you're all riled up, get a job and suddenly you're better 'an me, is that it? All I've done for you and you think you can talk down to me!"

"Fuck you, Merle!"

"No fuck you, boy! Weren't for me, you'd still be home, I saved your ass!" He pushed Daryl roughly, causing him to stumble back a bit.  
"Bullshit, you did nothin', never gonna do nothin' but bitch and get lit!" Daryl chose to that moment to make his way out the door, preferring to sleep outside than spend another with that bastard, but Merle followed. "Don't you fuckin' make me follow you into the fuckin woods!" Merle grabbed Daryl's arm and then pushed him down onto the rocky driveway, the force of which caused a long scrape to stretch along his forearm, there was gravel and dirt in the wound, Daryl could feel it as he tried to get back up, but Merle put is boot on Daryl's chest. Merle's pupils were blown now and his breathing was ragged, either the effects of the Meth were in full effect or his body was gearing up for one hell of a fight, Daryl wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you're better than him, ain't you?" Merle stepped back at that and Daryl took the opportunity to scramble up and go to his bike, no fucking way was he going to stay here.

"Daryl, are you okay?" There was blood trailing down from his elbow to his hand, and there was dirt along the right side of his clothes, not to mention a little on his face and hair. He hadn't answered, just shrugged a bit. "Did you crash your bike or somethin'?"

"No."

So it was Merle, again, she concluded. She didn't ask him, knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. Daryl looked like he wanted to say something, he wasn't looking at her but he was biting his lip and fidgeting.

"Daryl?"

"Can I sleep on your floor?" He whispered, staring at his boots, shifting a bit.

A sad smile graced Beth's lips, "Being the good Christian I am, you can even sleep on the couch." She opened the door wider and let him in. "Do you want somethin' to drink?"

Still not looking at her, "No, thanks."

In a hushed tone she asked; "Daryl, will you look at me?" He did, his face still mostly angled at the floor, his eyes meekly meeting Beth's. "You are welcome here anytime, no matter what, okay? That's what friends are for."

"Ok."

"I've got some of Shawn's pajamas, why don't you take 'em and get a shower and I'll throw yours in the wash so they'll be clean tomorrow."

He nodded his head, "And then I'll clean up that scape and get it bandaged."

Beth made her way to the hallway, "Should I follow you?"

"Sure," Beth went to the end of the hallway and looked into Amy's room it was still dark, so Beth closed it letting it silently latch. Daryl was right behind her, she pointed to the door that was open and had a light coming through it.

He walked into her bedroom. She had a queen bed pushed against the left wall with a yellow stripped comforter, there were pictures stuck to the wall of her family members and friends and a string of lights wound around her window, it was cozy and clean and perfectly Beth. He stood awkwardly in her room. Beth was close behind him and went around him towards her closet, opening it he saw that she kept a dresser in it. She squatted and pulled out the bottom drawer, there were sweaters and a shirt and pair of large sweat pants. It was then he realized she had her legs bare, sticking out from her short robe.

She faced him, holding the bundle out to him, "the pants might need to be rolled up and they'll probably be really loose but their clean. You can use my shampoo, it's in the green bottle, and it's unscented. You could use Amy's if you want, it's in the black bottle, but you'll come out smelling like cherry blossoms, but it's up to you." She was smiling at him and he returned it, though much smaller.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"So in the shower there are three handles, the left is hot, right is cold, the middle one is what makes the shower head come on. " She walked him the three feet down the hallway to the bathroom. "Just hand me your clothes when you're ready."

"Ok." It took him 30 seconds to get undressed, choosing to keep his boxers with him. Blocking her view of him with the door, he handed her his shirts, pants, and socks. "Thank you, Beth." He held her eyes as he said it, and Beth could feel herself blush, knowing there wasn't much if anything separating them but the bathroom door.

"Anytime. Oh and there are extra toothbrushes under the sink."

She went and put his clothes in the washer, he watched her for a moment before getting in the shower.

Daryl stood under the stream of warm water; he had forgotten how good warmth could feel. Daryl was feeling a flurry of emotions, he was still angry at Merle, and if he was honest angry at himself. He should have put the money in a safer place, of course Merle was going to steal from him, it happened every time, but he never learned. But Daryl was also grateful, this situation showed just how kind Beth really was, they didn't know each other very well, but he considered her a friend, his first friend in his entire life probably. She cared for him in a way that no one ever had before, and he found himself caring for her. He'd felt jealousy when he thought there were other men in her life, he worried for her safety, he found himself looking forward to studying because it meant that he got to spend even more time with her than usual and now when he felt vulnerable it was Beth that he ran to, for safety or comfort or whatever he could get out of her presence. There was also the attraction and try as he might to keep his thoughts platonic he found himself focusing on her wide eyes, her gentle smile with those twin rosebud lips, and then when his thoughts really took a dive into the gutter he thought about her pert breasts, they were tiny to be sure but he would put good money on them being perfect and responsive. Or her hips, she was a narrow person, except for the curve of her hips and how they thinned into shapely legs that seemed impossibly long for someone so short.

Daryl was starting to heat up, he could feel his body react to his thoughts, his abdomen clenched and he grew hard thinking of her smile, her beautiful lips and how he'd love to run his tongue between them. There was no point in trying to fight his desire, sure he felt skeevy having X-rated thoughts about the woman who was showing him kindness but it had been months since he'd touched himself and now his senses were too overwhelmed. He imagined kissing her forcefully, she would be shocked at first, she was so innocent after all, but in his mind she was just as driven by desire as he was. He moved his hand down and gave himself a pump, groaning at the infrequent sensation. He needed something extra to ease his situation, so he grabbed Beth's conditioner pouring it into his hands. That was better, moving his hand roughly up and down his shaft he thought of her pleasantly surprised gasp as he threw her on the bed and tore her robe open, he was surprised to find her naked under it. He all but threw himself on top of her, she giggled at first but was soon overcome, grasping at him, pushing his boxers down, she gave him firm tugs as she let him ravish her mouth. He swiped at his tip, and tried to suppress a moan by biting on his lip. He turned the heat up on the water and imagined the temperature change as what if would feel like to be in her body, she would writhe and buck against him, the pleasure he was giving her immeasurable. He could feel himself tighten, he was getting closer, he frantically pumped himself and in his mind she had started to shake in ecstasy, reaching up to kiss his mouth as he came hotly into her. Daryl let out a quite strangled sound as he came over his hand against his belly and dripping down the tub. Leaning against the cool tile he struggled to breathe and felt light headed. Gathering himself, he quickly shampooed his hair soaped himself taking care not to hurt his elbow any more than it already was, and he exited the shower.

He dried himself off and then sat on the floor; putting his good elbow on his knee he cradled his face. What was he doing, lusting over that sweet girl? He was just setting himself up for heartache; she would never date a guy like him and hell if he even knew how to date if she wanted to, never mind getting intimate. He was a nearly 40 year old virgin who is so self-conscious he didn't even like to look at himself topless let alone anyone else. He was a creep and a loser and trash just like his brother and she was never going to love him. And goddammit now he was crying in the girl of his affections' bathroom.

Beth heard the shower stop, she had made up the sleeper sofa and put a glass of water and Tylenol on the end table, now all she needed was her first aid kit from the bathroom and to put Daryl's clothes in the dryer and she could head back to bed. She made her way to the bathroom door and was about to knock when she heard sniffling and the sounds of Daryl crying softly. That made her heart break. She couldn't believe his brother treated him so cruelly and that he kept spending time with him. She didn't hate people, but she found herself very close to hating Merle. Deciding to give Daryl the time he needed she went to her room and put in her earphones, no reason for him to know she had heard him cry, he was guarded at the best of times, it would probably mortify him to know that something so personal was overheard.

Daryl composed himself and dressed in the clothes she had given him as well as his boxers, she was right they were too big, he had seen that the guy was a giant but he felt like a kid raiding his parents closet for how ill-fitting they were. He made his way out of the bathroom and saw that her door was open. He stuck his head in, not wanting to invade her space while feeling like such a pervert. She looked up and pulled her headphones out, and Daryl released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thanks for letting me stay, and uh, shower. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Wait, let me take care of your arm first, please?" He nodded his acquiescence. "Just go to the couch, I'll be right there."

Daryl made his way back to the living room and was taken aback. For him, sleeping on the couch meant just that, sleeping on a couch, but apparently to Beth it meant making up a double bed, sheets and all, and a goddamn pillow.

She came up behind him and sat down on the couch/bed and signaled him to join her. He did, though keeping his distance; he knew sweatpants wouldn't do much to conceal any reaction to being near her. Beth opened her kit and pulled out what she needed and placed it on the living room table. Slowly she grabbed his arm angling it so that she could see it better, but she realized it was an awkward position for her to get at with how they were sitting, so she moved to sit across from him shifting her tools to the side a bit. She spread her legs in a rather unladylike fashion and rested his wrist against her thigh, thankfully she was wearing boxers herself under her short robe or Daryl would have died. She cleaned his abrasion with some antiseptic and then grabbed her tweezers; she moved the side table with the lamp closer to her with her feet so that she could see the wound a little more clearly. Once she was sure she had gotten the debris out she gave the wound another round of antiseptic and grabbed a large Band-Aid and gave it a generous amount Neosporin. She gently placed the band aid on his arm and pressed the edge to make sure it adhered to his skin. She gave him a little caress under the guise of making really sure that the Band-Aid stuck. And told him, with a small smile, that she was all done.

"Thank you."

"Sure, goodnight, Daryl." She gave his knee a little squeeze as she got up.

He softly said "goodnight," as she left the room.

Beth was being shaken, her name being whispered in her ear over and over. Beth finally opened her eyes, to see Amy's frantic face bending over her head. "Oh my god Beth, there was a guy in our living room. I killed him, Beth. I killed him!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks to those who have reviewed, anon and registered alike, your support and desire for smut helped me get over the awkwardness of writing this chapter. Any suggestions about future smutty situations is appreciated! **

**Also I realize that the crying bit might be considered too OOC, but he's cried a couple of times on the show because of flippin' Merle and loosing him and what not so I figured he would be super overwhelmed with the issues Merle has caused him and his feelings for Beth. Hope no one objects too strongly to it. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Beth was being shaken, her name being whispered in her ear over and over. Beth finally opened her eyes, to see Amy's frantic face bending over her head. "Oh my god Beth, there was a guy in our living room. I killed him Beth. I killed him!"_

Panic swept over Beth, she shot up and saw Amy covered in bright red blood a knife in her right hand. "OHMYGOD DARYL! Call an ambulance!" Beth ran from her bedroom and into the solid body of the man she was so worried about Beth ran her hands all over his chest looking for wounds, "Beth, are you okay?" He had heard her shout for him and had come running only to literally run into her in the short hallway, she was breathing hard and was touching him all over his chest, he was doing the same, worried that she had been hurt. He could see that she was not, and she seemed to be looking for damage on him. Daryl was seriously confused.

"You're alive!" She looked up at his face; she had tears escaping her eyes.

"Yeah…?"

All of a sudden Beth bent over, one hand clutching her knee for support, the other grasping at her heart. Then her mind was able to filter out laughter. Beth's head was scandalously close to Daryl's crotch as she bent over, he was rubbing a comforting hand on her should, still very confused as to what was going on. Beth pivoted a bit and angled her head so that she could see Amy who was nearly doubled over herself, but with laughter. Beth now realized that rather than blood Amy had red paint on her hands and a kitchen knife. Daryl looked over at the girl he assumed was Beth's roommate. He had heard her get up earlier but rather than talk to a stranger after the night he had he decided to play possum and pretend to be asleep as she went into the kitchen. Obviously she had played a prank on Beth, but he was more than a little angry at how it had distressed Beth so much.

Beth managed to pull herself up but was sort of leaning into the hand that Daryl was keeping at her shoulder.

"Why would you do that Amy, you scared me half to death. I thought you had killed Daryl!"

"I know Beth that was the point; I told you I'd get you back for scaring me."

"When did I scare you?"

"When you came home and jumped at me when I was on the couch."

"That was TWO MONTHS AGO! And not even on the same level." Beth's breathing was starting to get under control and if she thought about it, it was funny and super dedicated of Amy to go through all of this, but at the same time, she felt like she was about to throw up.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I thought it was funny. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I get it, I may die out of spite, but I get it. Also you are making breakfast. For the next ever."

"Ok. Can I get a hug?"

"Only if you promise to never do that again. EVER."

"Cross my heart." The two hugged, and Daryl stood off to the side, confused as ever.

"I'm going to sit down." Beth turned to face Daryl and was heading to the living room. Amy called after her "I'm going to shower and then I'll make breakfast, whatever you want! I'm really sorry!"

Beth sat down on the couch/bed, either not noticing or not caring about the state of disarray it was in, and put her head in her hands. Daryl squatted next to her, noticing that while she had calmed a bit, she still seemed shaken.  
"Do you need somethin' Beth?"

"No, thank you," She turned her head, still resting on her hands, to look at him. He seemed concerned, that made two of them. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that."

"I got that." He hesitantly put his hand back on her back and sort of awkwardly rubbed. She smiled at his efforts and closed her eyes. "She scared the bejesus out of me, I really thought she was covered in blood when I woke up, and she had told me that she killed you. I just freaked out. I didn't even realize that it was paint."

"You don't got to worry, I'm fine."

"I know, but still for a moment I thought you were dead or dying. It was awful." Another tear leaked out of her shut eyes. He moved a bit closer and continued to rub her back. She cracked her eyes open a bit, "can I hug you, Daryl?"

He didn't know what to do, his hand froze at the middle of her back, surely he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She started to back pedal.

"No, I just, I wasn't sure I heard you right, is all."

"So, I can hug you?" He nodded and leaned closer and into her, she wrapped an arm around his neck and another under his arm and hugged him fiercely.

Daryl could feel the tear drip down his neck, and he held her closer, trying not to crush her and reveling in the sensation of her in his arms at the same time. She was so warm against him. He could feel all of her, the skin on top of bone and muscle, the soft flesh of her breasts pressed against his firm chest. He wanted to hold her forever and it seemed she wanted to do the same. Her heart was beating something fierce, a fast, strong thumping against his chest; Daryl realized that his was doing the same, though admittedly very different reasons. Could she feel it, the effect her closeness had on him?

Beth started to loosen her hold on him and leaned back, a small smile on her lips, she felt more collected now, realizing that she had literally gotten worked up over nothing. She let out a shaky breath, "Would you like some coffee?" It was around 7am and Beth seriously doubted she'd be able to fall back asleep.

"Sure."

She stood from the couch and Daryl rose also, he watched he go into the kitchen, fully realizing that they were each just in a flimsy shirt and boxers, he having taken off the laughably large sweatpants in favor of his underwear. "I'm a, I'm going to grab my clothes."

She looked at him, scanning his body and taking in what he had just said, she started to blush a bit as her eyes lingered on his narrow hips and the bulge at the center, she quickly nodded and went back to setting up the coffee.

Daryl bent down and opened the dryer, pulled out his pants and quickly dressed, he was threading the his belt when Beth walked next to him to go into her room, she left her door open and was just grabbing a light sweater to cover herself with. Daryl could see her pert little nipples poking through the thin fabric of her tee. Daryl brought his eyes back to his task and had to clear his throat, he needed to focus and stop leering. With his belt latched, he grabbed his shirts, he wanted to put them on but had no desire to risk her seeing his back, he'd have to wait for Amy to get out of the bathroom, and it wasn't like he could kick Beth out of her own bedroom. Beth moved past him again and made her way to the living room, she began to fold up the linens on the couch but put them to the side rather than in the wash, she hoped that Daryl would be coming back tonight, she couldn't bear the idea of him going back to Merle with the way he treated Daryl.

Daryl had followed behind her and was assisting, folding the heavier blanket before handing it to her.

"So, Amy takes the longest showers in the world, we're going to have to wait for a bit." Beth moved to sit on the couch, propping her feet on the living room table, her long exposed legs bending at the knee. Daryl just stood there, shuffling. "You can sit down, you know." She had a teasing smile. Beth was in the middle of the couch, so there was nowhere really for him to be a good distance away from her, but if she didn't mind, why should he? Sitting as close to the arm as he could without it looking like he was trying to disappear into the cracks of the couch he forced himself to relax, or at least as much as he was able. He put his right foot on the corner of the table, he was hesitant to be sure, feeling like it was rude or something, but Beth had bother her feet on it and didn't make any sounds of objections when he put his foot up.

"You have nice feet."

"What?"

"Your feet, their nice."

"You got a foot fetish or something?"

"Goodness no!"

"Then how do you know if my feet are nice, if you ain't comparing it to others? I bet you got a creepy little note book filled with pictures of feet, don't cha?" Daryl was in a teasing mood it seemed.

"I do not! Just in my experience,"

"In your experience of looking at people's feet?" Daryl interjected.

"Yes. No! What I mean is, at my job at student health when diabetics come in, we have to look at their feet and a lot of the guys have like yellowed nails, or they're all jagged and hairy. Same with the athletes when they come in with a sprain or break something. But you have nice feet, they're nice, that's all I'm saying." Daryl looked down at his feet, he never really thought of them to be honest, same with his hands. He kept the nails short, and washed them as needed, weren't nothing special.

"Let me look at your feet."

"No!" She tucked her feet under her body, sitting on them.

"Come on, you were just gawking at mine, s'only fair."

"You can't look at my feet, Daryl."

"Why not? You got hairy hobbit feet or somethin'?"

"No."

"I bet you do, I bet your feet are all sorts of gnarly."

"They are not!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I haven't painted them or anything."

"Mine ain't either!"

"But you're a man, it's allowed."

"Just because you've got girly bits don't mean you got to paint your feet." Daryl blushed realizing what he had just commented on. "Come on; let me see your monster feet."

Beth pulled her feet out from under her, good naturedly glaring at Daryl who was about to break through his comfort zone. He picked up her foot in held it in his hands pretending to inspect it thoroughly. He gave her big toe a pinch and then ran the top of his nail along the underside of her foot, prompting her to squeak and jerk, but he held fast to her foot.

"Ain't as pretty as my feet but they ain't so bad," Beth stuck her tongue out at him, while fighting the smile on her face, Daryl had placed her foot on his thigh and was still fiddling with her toes. He couldn't seem to stop himself from touching her; maybe he was the one with the fetish.

"Do you have work today?"

"Yeah," he looked up from her foot. She had pivoted when he grabbed her foot so now she was sitting in the middle of the couch facing him, with one leg under her and the other resting on him. She looked comfortable, and god knows he was relishing the contact.

"Do you want to come over tonight? Amy's going to make hamburgers, and a veggie burger for myself, and were going to watch a movie, I'd like it if you came over."

"You don't think she'd mind?"

"Amy? No, she's a more the merrier type of person, plus she owes me. Big."

Speaking of the Devil, Amy walked in she was dressed but still had a towel in her hair. "You all decide what you want for breakfast?" Amy was doing her best not to smirk at the two love birds on the couch, she knew Beth had a crush, but it was obvious that the mystery man also hand one, he had blushed when Amy's eyes travelled to Beth's foot on his lap, but he hadn't done anything to remove it from himself.

"I'm thinking eggs? And maybe waffles?" Beth mused out loud.

"AND? Jeez, Beth, it's not like I killed your cat."

"I don't have a cat for you to kill."

"Fine, it's not like I killed Nellie."

Daryl turned to face Beth, "Who's Nellie?"

"My horse," she answered Daryl, before turning her attention back to Amy. "And I think I will have eggs AND waffles, or and the coffee is ready, I'll take five spoonful's of sugars and cream."

Affecting a creepy voice a la Igor Amy said; "Yes, master…" as she hunched over and dragged herself into the little kitchen. She started to pull down coffee mugs, "How about you Daryl?"

"I can get it."

"Nope, it's okay, I'm up anyway."

"Uh, two sugars and cream?" It was a question, he didn't really take it in any particular way, just used what was available or if nothing was, he took it black.

Amy moved around the kitchen and they made light conversation about nothing in particular. Daryl was still holding onto Beth's foot, absently caressing it with his thumb, when Amy announced that breakfast was ready.

They ate, and sooner than Beth would have liked Daryl had to go to work.

"I, uh, get off 'round 6:30, can be here before 7, if that works."

"It's a date!" Beth hadn't meant to say that in particular, but she wasn't going to take it back. She was attracted to him and he seemed to feel similarly if she was reading him right.

Daryl blushed. "Ok, see you."

"Bye!"

Amy was grinning at Beth from the kitchen.

"Oh, stop."

"Daryl and Beth sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'm going to take a shower." Beth walked past her roommate, blushing furiously.

"First come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Beth none too gently closed the bathroom door, before leaning against it and breathing deeply. This was going to be a long day and she couldn't wait to see Daryl again.


	10. Chapter 10

_What the hell are you doing?_ Daryl asked himself as he worked under a GTO. He had agreed to go back to Beth's tonight, she had called it a date, sure her roommate was going to be there, but she said the word _date_. All by itself, no 'study' in front of it or nothin'. Christ, he had been feeling her up this morning too, first with the hug and then the way he wouldn't let go of her foot. Was she going to invite him to stay over again tonight? He didn't want to see Merle anytime soon but he also didn't want to push his luck on her hospitality.

Daryl kept busy throughout the day, around noon Dale towed in a Ford Truck that had seen a hell of a lot better days.

"Daryl, I need you to give it a thorough check, apparently it up and died and a jump wouldn't get it going."

"Ain't surprised, thing is as old as I am."

Daryl with the help of T-Dog wheeled it into the garage and on the lift, "Thanks, man."

"You need any help with this rust-bucket?"

"I'm good, you takin' lunch?"

"Nah, got a date with Jacqui, callin' it quits early today."

"I thought her brothers was in town…"

"They are, we're doing lunch and then I got them an appointment with the coach over at Georgia Southern."

"In Statesboro?"

"You a college football fan and been hidin' it from me all this time?"

"Not really. Beth's brother goes there, he's doin' football too."

"Ahh, your lady,"

"She ain't my lady." Daryl responded gruffly, pulling out the tools he needed.

"Fine, the lady you want to be yours, or am I wrong?"

"You don't know shit."

"I know plenty." He moved over to the sink to wash his hands, and Daryl followed him like a curious little puppy, and that made T-Dog smile.

"What is it you think you know?"

"I saw her when she came here with her friends on yesterday, talked with Dale some this morning about you too."

"Bullshit."

"Not so, man. They talked about you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, what did she say?"

"Feelin' chatty all of a sudden?"

"Come on, man, just tell me." He wasn't going to beg, but goddammit he was fuckin' curious.

"Not much was said, Dale asked how you two knew each other, and she said you were friends."

"That it? Knew you were talkin' out of your ass."

"Oh, I know more… but I don't think you're ready to hear it."

"Pfft, you don't know shit." Daryl turned to walk away, he sat down on the mechanic's creeper and slid under the front of the truck.

"I know something, and it's good."

"Uh-huh, sure you do."

"I'll tell you something for a favor."

"You don't know shit, and I already work weekends. As it stands you owe me, so you gonna tell me what it is that you think you know, or quit your gossiping like a goddamn school girl?"

"Fine, you got me there. Here's what Dale said, that she has a crush on you. Not that he's thrilled with you dating his goddaughter's best friend, by the way."

"You're a fuckin' liar, she didn't say that." Daryl was grateful that his face was blocked by the Ford, because while he kept his voice gruff he was smiling.

"She didn't, but apparently Amy, that's his goddaughter, thinks that Beth is going to invite you over for sleepovers in the future." _He's not wrong_ Daryl thought, though he technically invited himself over.

"When you were getting all this info, were you braiding Dale's hair or were you both eating ice cream?"

"Jealous, want me to braid your hair?"

"Don't you got a date to get to?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tell Jacqui I said hey."

"Sure man, see you Friday." Daryl continued smiling as he worked under the car, thinking about what he had just heard.

Beth and Amy sat at their table; Amy was forming meat patties and Beth cookie patties.

"You don't mind Daryl havin' stayed over last night do you?"

"No, why?"

"I was going to ask him if he wanted to stay over again tonight."

"In your room this time?" Amy gave Beth a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"No... But I don't want him to feel like he has to go home, after what happened and all."

"That dumbass brother of his again?"

"Yeah, but you can't let him know, you know. He's a really private person."

"Mum's the word."

"So are you going to make a move?"

"Do you think I should?"

"You've known him for over a month now, hell some people have married each other in less time."

"He's just so private, he loosens up a bit, but I hardly know anything about him."

"So, get to know him."

"It's that easy?"

"It's that easy. I mean you've had other boyfriends, you just have to be the one to go after him this time rather than wait for him to come to you."

"What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I make him uncomfortable and then he doesn't feel like he should come back?"

"He's a grown ass man who's had to deal with a jerk for a brother his entire life, I'm sure he's managed to get away from him before, I think he came over last night because he wanted to be near you. I haven't seen him outside of this morning, but he was worried for you and kept looking at you all covertly and stuff. You don't steal glances of someone who is just a friend. Just go slowly with him, baby steps, test the water, blah blah blah."

"Thank you, that's very supportive." Beth said sarcastically.

"I got your back, babe." Amy rose from the table and walked to put the patties in the fridge.

"What do you think cookies now or later?"

"What do you think Daryl would prefer?" Amy made her voice sing-songy.

"Have you been spending time with Shawn?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"Shawn makes that same voice when he teases me about boys."

"Great minds?" Beth was squinting at her best friend, wondering if there was something she wasn't being told. "Oh, stop with the side-eye! Jeez."

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Nothing where people die or get jumped at." Beth said pointedly.

"C'mon, I apologized, plus you two seemed pretty cozy this morning, maybe you should thank me."

"Keep dreaming buddy."

"Fine, but just know that you holding a grudge makes my heart cry." Amy turned gave Beth her best puppy dog eyes.

"I think I'll live."

"So cruel." Amy went back into the kitchen, prepping salad fixings. "What about those movies your Mom bought you?"

"They're all really old-timey."

"That's good, no awkward sex scenes to deal with, and limited jump shots. What are the titles?" Beth made her way to the DVD cabinet and pulled out the box.

"It's like a Cary Grant collection; there is 'I Was A Male War Bride', 'The Philadelphia Story', and 'His Girl Friday'. According to the bio on the back, his birth name is Archibald Leach."

"I can see why he changed it."

"So thoughts on the movie?"

"I've seen War Bride."

"And I've seen Philadelphia Story. Want to throw caution to the wind and watch 'His Girl Friday'?"

"That sounds pretty wild, but I think we can handle it." Amy said laughingly.

Beth and Amy were dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Boys Boys Boys', Amy having put it on as a joke, when Daryl arrived. He had just walked up and could see them bouncing around like kittens on crack, when Beth spotted him she stopped abruptly, her face making it plain that she was mortified. She walked over to the table and turned down the volume as she made her way to the screen door, "Hey Daryl." She was wearing a little blue sundress, her hair loose and free.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt; I can come back if you wanna keep jumpin'." Beth was turning scarlet now. He nudged her with his elbow, trying to get it across that he was teasing her, again.

"You want anything to drink?" Amy called from the kitchen "Since it would seem Bethy here seems to have misplaced her manners."

"Goodness Amy, he hasn't even stepped foot in the house, give me a moment!" Beth turned back to Daryl who was shrinking into himself, we're they actually fighting? Beth had a smile on her face but their relationship was confusing for Daryl.

"Would you like something to drink? I have sweet tea!" She had never made so much sweet tea in her life, but it was one of the things he seemed to like, or at least that's what he told her._ What if he actually didn't like it?_ Adding quickly; "We also have coke and milk, and water of course. Or there is coffee, hot tea, or juice if you'd like it." She listed on her fingers.

Daryl smiled down at her, "Sweet tea, please."

"Really, if you'd prefer somethin' else that's okay!" Now her eyebrows had furrowed in anxiety, Daryl wondered what it would feel like to smooth the ridge with his thumb.

"I'd still like a glass of your sweet tea."

Beth smiled and blushed. "Ok. Have a seat."

"Y'all needin' help with somethin'?"

"Nope, we've got it, I'll cook the burgers, Beth will throw the cookies in the oven, and then we're set to watch the movie."

Daryl sat on the edge of the seat of the couch, up against the arm. Were they all going to sit on the couch? It wasn't huge for a sectional, but it would fit the three of them, he'd just wedge himself into the side. That was a good plan. The girls cooked. Daryl sat, and that's how it was for about twenty minutes. Beth had asked him how work was, and being ever the wordsmith Daryl said, "Fine". Then with confidence he didn't know he had, Daryl asked how their day went. Apparently they bought their school books, made plans to rob a bank to pay off said books and did a whole bunch of last minute chores before term started.

Daryl was beckoned to the kitchen to put the toppings of his choice on his hamburger and salad. Daryl wasn't a fan of salads, but apparently Beth was big into balanced meals.

"You eatin' a burger?" Daryl asked Beth as she put a small lake of ketchup on her plate.

"It's a veggie burger."

"That sounds…"

"Disgusting?" Beth smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I got use to them pretty quick, and I haven't had a real hamburger for like fifteen years so it's not like I have a lot to compare it to."

They took their food to the couch, Beth sitting between Daryl and Amy.  
"I hope you like Cary Grant."

"Can't say."

"Well then you are in for a treat… or a really long hour and a half." Beth said dipping her burger into the ketchup on her plate.

They watched in relative silence, which was good because the dialogue was so fast that you really had to pay attention. At one point a criminal was stuffed in a secretary and Cary Grant says "it's not every day you have a murderer in a desk." Beth leaned over to Daryl, "He's got a point." Daryl looked down at her, by this point everyone had finished their meal and was leaning back; he smiled watching her intense focus on the TV in front of her. Their legs were touching at the thighs, Daryl could feel the heat radiate from her little body, _she really is a hummingbird_, he thought to himself.

Beth could feel him looking at her and that made her smile, she was so enjoying the feel of his leg against her and that he hadn't moved away from her, if anything it felt like he had moved closer to her, he had slightly widened his legs so that one was right up against her. Beth was in heaven. She could also smell him again, she found herself irrationally attracted to the smell of cigarettes that lingered on him, alone with faint traces of motor oil and a warm musk that was clearly all Daryl. It was oddly comforting.

The movie finished and Amy got up, "Are you going to bed?" Beth asked.

"God, I wish. I've got to work on my lesson plans tonight if we're going running in the morning."

"Ugh, that's right."

"Hey, it was your idea to do the half marathon."

"It is for charity."

"Couldn't we just bake something, or give money?"

"We're doing that anyway… plus Shawn is having his teammates come with us and their getting sponsored and what not; we can't just abandon them."

"Sure we could. Or better yet, we show up and then drive to the end; no one will be the wiser!"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong..?"

"Well you sound super convinced."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bring me cookies when they're done." Amy made her way towards her room.

"Ok." Beth got up and went to the kitchen pulling out the trays of cookies she had prepared earlier. "So did you like the movie?" Beth asked Daryl.

"Yeah, it was weird though."

"They are called screwball comedies."

"And he's a dick; she should have run off with Bruce."

"But she loves Walter." Beth resumed her seat next to Daryl, opting not to take the opposite end.

"He's still a dick."

"Hopefully he'll learn to compromise."

"Doubt it."

"He went through an awful lot of effort to get her back, seems like a waste if he didn't mean to change some of his ways."

"Last five minutes he's gone back on his word, they ain't gonna honeymoon in Niagara, they're going to cover some stupid ass strike so he can sell more papers!"

"Well if that happens, they'll probably just get another divorce. But other than you not liking Cary Grant's character, you enjoyed it?"

"Yeah."

"Good! What else do you enjoy?" Beth tucked a foot underneath herself, the skirt of her dress covering her knees, as she leaned her side on the back of the couch.

"What?" Daryl to had angled his body to face her, his arm wrapped around the front of his body.

"We never got around to figuring out what you like to do for fun, we could do it now- figure out what you like, that is."

_Way to step in it Beth_

"I don't know."

"Well I like dancin' and singin', as you've seen. What do you do when you want to let loose?"

Daryl shrugged, "Drink, I guess."

"Hmpf… Well you hunt, do you like hikin' or swimin'?"

"What's it matter?"

"I want to get to know you, and you aren't exactly makin' it easy on me."

"I just don' see the point." That hurt Beth, did he not want to be her friend, had she been reading him wrong this whole time?

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Daryl realized what he had said, and that wasn't at all what he had meant, he just didn't understand why she wanted to know him, they were so different and she was way out of his league.

"Friends do things together Daryl, they know each other. I know everything about Amy, from her first pet to who her favorite Backstreet Boy was in 6th grade was, but you and I, we hardly know anything about each other, and we need to fix that."

"Ok..."

"Well start easy; what's your favorite color?"

"Green, I guess."

"Really?" Beth was grinning widely.

"C'mon ain't that interesting."

"But it is, because there is something you don't know about me, my last name is Greene!"

"Bullshit."

"No, it is! Promise!" Beth stood and sort of hopped over Daryl's legs to go to her room, her skirt bouncing and following behind her as she moved in a flurry. She came back holding her license before handing it to Daryl, "See right there, Beth _Greene_." She leaned over the arm of the couch, her face right next to Daryl's as she pointed at her license.

Daryl scoffed, "Your middle name is Prudence?"

"So, you got a problem with that?" Beth blushed.

"Nah, no problem. You look good for such an old lady…"

"It was my grandmother's name."

"I believe it!" Daryl was still holding her ID, he had noticed her birthdate. _Fuck, she's young._

"So, what's your name?"

"Daryl." He turned his face to look at her, her face was impossibly close without actually touching him.

"Haha!" She laughed sarcastically. "Come on, can't be worse than Prudence, can it?"

"Not much is!" Beth gave a mock offended look as he nudged her. "It's a standard redneck name."

"If you tell me, I'll give you a cookie!"

"Thought you were going to give me one anyway."

"Depends on how much you keep teasin' me!"

"Fine, fine, it's Daryl Lee Dixon. Lee ain't so much my middle name as it was my Mom's name before she married."

"Shawn's middle name is like that. Though he didn't have a middle name, it was just Shawn Bellamy until Momma married Daddy and he took Greene as his last name. Daddy wanted me to have Bellamy as my middle name too, he thought Bethany Bellamy was pretty, but Momma had her heart set on naming me at least in part after her mother. She was going to have Prudence be my first name. I am so glad that Daddy talked her out of it!"

The ping of the timer let Beth know that the cookies were done, she put a couple on a plate, grabbed a glass of milk and took them to Amy who had winked at her when she came in the room causing Beth to blush yet again.

She put a few more on a plate and poured glasses for herself and Daryl and they spent the next few hours just chatting.

When 1130 rolled around Beth felt like she should really get ready for bed, especially if she had to run in the morning.

"I really need to go to bed." Beth groaned as she looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Ok, see you 'round noon again?" Daryl got up.

"I wasn't kicking you out; you're welcome to stay again, if you want." Beth had taken hold of his forearm, though he had flinched so Beth released it.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. Just need to make up your bed." Daryl helped her set up the couch then Beth went to the bathroom. After she finished washing her face and everything she came out to let Daryl know it was available.

"And your toothbrush is still in the holder, and there are fresh towels in the linen closet if you want to take a shower."

He nodded his head, "thanks."

"Sure," Mustering up ALL her courage, Beth leaned up to Daryl's cheek and gave him a small peck, "night, Daryl."

Blush highlighted his cheekbones and a smile he did his best to restrain graced his lips, "night, Beth."

He would feel the hummingbird flutter of her lips against his cheek the whole night.

* * *

**AN: It seems like people are getting pretty anxious for sexy times, and I'm sorry but it might be a while, depending on how much I write and post a day it might be a week or two. This is going to be a slow build story, so I recommend you hit up some other fics in the meantime to sublimate your urges, but I promise, I will get there eventually and good things come to wait after all! Or you'll all hate me and I'll get some flames, which would suck.  
**

**Thanks to those who have commented, I really enjoy reading them, they have been getting funnier over these last couple chapters, apparently Amy's antics did not win her any favors.**

**Also as I move farther along with this story I have a feeling that someone will die, I'm not sure who yet or if at all since I did say that this was going to be light and fluffy, which isn't exactly how it's turning out now that it's being written, but it is light and fluff_IER_ than the show, that works right?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth was in bed, most of the covers thrown off of her, just lying there. Her alarm had gone off about half an hour ago and she still couldn't bring herself to get up, it was too early. Amy had come into her room, all dressed in her running gear, "Come on lazy bones, get up."  
"This was a terrible idea."

"Yes, but it was your terrible idea so you've got to stick with it." Amy walked over to the closet and pulled Beth's running clothes. Beth begrudgingly got up and took the clothes into the bathroom. Amy tiptoed around the kitchen, eating a banana as she waited for Beth. Daryl was asleep on the couch, sprawled across it like he was trying to hug the mattress. Objectively Amy could see the attraction that Beth had, he was shaped really well, especially for such an old guy. But he was so gruff, it was surprising to Amy that Beth found his personality attractive, she was such a bubbly optimistic sort and he very obviously was not. But opposites attract she supposed, I mean she and Beth were best friends and they couldn't be more different, but Daryl might as well be from a different planet, especially compared to her past boyfriends who were all innocent eager farm boys or romantic city boys who were taken by her innate goodness. For what little she knew of Daryl or recluses like him Beth would be the last type of person they'd go after outside or having their wicked ways with her. Amy was concerned, her best friend was smitten, and she just couldn't get a good read on the object of her affections, he was nice but there was a roughness there from what she had heard from Beth, and his brother was trouble, no doubt about that at all. Beth came into the kitchen, taking Amy out of her negative thoughts.

Beth came out grabbed a banana herself and looked at Daryl and blushed. Daryl too had shucked his sheets, he was wearing his boxers and an undershirt, giving them a view of his muscular and lightly haired thighs. He had one hand under his pillow giving the girls a lovely view of his arms. His hair was a bit messy, sticking up, like he had pushed it away from his face while he slept. Only the side of his face was visible, and Beth let herself stare as she ate, it wasn't often that she could really look at his face and not be distracted by his eyes. It was a beautiful face, he had sharp features, and not many wrinkles considering how tan he was. Beth could have looked at him all day.

They each took a gulp of water before heading out the front door trying their hardest to latch it quietly. They were in the front yard when Amy asked "Should we warm up or something?"

"I read somewhere that it actually isn't good for your muscles and that stretching before can cause tears, but we'll have to do a cool down."

"Really?"

"Well it's what I read in one place, I didn't really follow up on it. Where do you want to run?"

"I was talking to Sasha and she gave me the route she uses, but I don't think we'll be able to handle it on the first try."

"Well let's do what we can and then sulk on the way back. Lead the way."

They headed off to the right jogging slowly.

Daryl woke up with the latching of the front door. He had apparently slept like the dead, their couch was fucking comfortable. He could hear the Beth and Amy chatting in the front yard. He rolled over still letting his body stretch over the double bed. He realized they had seen him spread all over their couch in nothing but his underwear, he sent up a silent prayer to a god he didn't believe in that his shirt and stayed down and hadn't ridden up while he slept. He brushed his teeth, peed and went to the kitchen. He didn't really want to root around in their stuff but he was hungry. He grabbed two cookies and sat on the couch while he ate them. It was the first time he was alone in their house and it was weird for him. He finished his cookies and walked around the room. There were a bunch of pictures of what he assumed were their families, and pictures of the two of them together. Daryl recognized Shawn in one of the pictures, the guy stood a foot above Beth, there was also an elderly man and woman, her parents he guessed. There was a brunette a couple of years older than Beth who had her arm around her. They were posed in front of a farm house, they all looked so happy and at peace.

There was a picture of Amy and a man he assumed was her father, they were holding a line of fish a lake in the back ground. There was picture after picture of their smiling faces with various friends and family. It was so unlike anything he was used to. There were pictures in his family home, though nothing after his mom had died, but even before they weren't happy. Not the way Beth and Amy's families were.

Daryl decided to take a shower, enjoy hot water while he had the chance.

Beth and Amy were jogging at a steady pace, it was more of a power walk but it was working for them. That was until the heard fast footsteps following behind them. Sasha was running on the road, they on the sidewalk and she greeted them, "Morning ladies!" as she ran past them, with a little wave.

"Man, she is a badass!" Amy commented as Sasha zipped through the intersection ahead of them.

"Agreed! Do you want to kick this up a notch?"

"Bring it." They were approaching the intersection Beth looking to make sure they weren't about to be run over when she half landed her foot on the curb. Her ankle gave and she went crashing into the asphalt. Her wrist, chin, and knee scrapped roughly against the road tearing into her flesh.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed. "Are you ok?" She bent down over Beth's body and helped her to sit up. Sasha had been halfway down the next block when she heard Amy, turning around and seeing Beth on the pavement she hightailed it back.

She too crouched next to Beth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just sore. And embarrassed."

"Do you want to stand up?"

"No, I think I'd rather wait for the ground to open up and swallow me whole." There was blood trickling down her arm and leg.

"I get that, but maybe you should wait on the sidewalk for it to happen."

"I guess." Beth, with the help of Sasha and Amy, stood. "Oh, crud!" Beth had pretty much twisted her ankle in her estimation, it was really sore, and not willing to take the weight she wanted to put on it.

Amy helped he to the curb saying; "Beth you got hurt, you can say crap. God will forgive you." For all her levity Amy seemed to be going green around the gills at the sight of the blood.

Beth just glared. "I'm saving my swear pardons for when I really need them."

"Well as long as you have a plan."

Sasha was all business, "Do you think you can get home, or do you need me to get my car?"

"You don't need to do that, but thank you. Amy do you mind helping me hobble home?"

"You got it."

"Are you sure Beth? It's no problem."

"Yeah, it's not so bad, finish your run. But watch out for curbs."

"Will do. Put ice on that ankle and elevate it, okay?" Sasha went back to her run, and Amy put her shoulder under Beth's and they headed home.

Daryl had finished his shower and was currently smoking on the porch when he saw them stagger around the corner. He crushed his cigarette under his boot and ran to them. "Shit Beth, what happened?" They came to a stop, Amy was looking away from Beth and that made Daryl suspicious. Beth however, just flushed under his gaze.

"I tripped."

"On what?"

"My feet." She looked at the ground, mildly ashamed that she fell over like a child.

"You alright?"

"Well, I'm sore, I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle." Daryl crouched down when she said that, he patted his shoulder, "put your weight here, I'm gonna lift your foot, okay?" Beth did as she was bid and put a hand on his strong shoulder while keeping some of her weight on Amy. He lifted her foot, he could see that it was swelling a bit already, he tried rotating it but Beth cringed and gasped as she gripped his shoulder.

"Hell of a sprain. Gonna need to wrap it."

"Ok." Beth released his shoulder and made to walk back to the house.

"Wait," Daryl put his arm under and around Beth, lifting her off the ground and carrying her. Beth couldn't hold back her laugh even with all the pain she felt. His arms were strong and aside from an initial grunt Daryl lifted and carried her with ease.

Amy ran ahead to the house, and opened the door before making her way to the bathroom to get the med kit.

Daryl had cleaned up his bed so it was back to a couch when he had set her down. Amy placed the kit on the table, and Beth told her that she didn't have to hang around.

"Oh thank god, I'm going to shower, holler if you need anything.'"

Once she left the room, Daryl asked "What's with her?" He asked as he rifled through her kit.

"Oh she's squeamish when it comes to blood. She fishes with her father but she can never clean them, just grosses her out too much. We're so opposite sometimes, it's crazy."

Daryl didn't respond, but instead he untied Beth's running shoe and peeled off her sock. A little bruise was forming around her joint and it was starting to heat up. Thankfully Beth had the best stocked first aid kit outside of some survivalist bunkers that Daryl had ever seen. He pulled out a compression bandage and started to wrap her ankle. Then he cleaned her scrapes and put Band-Aids on them. He worked silently, until he worked on her chin, it wasn't as bad as her knee or wrist which had caught most of the impact, but she still winced when he put the antiseptic to her skin. He had his hand holding her jaw up as he worked.

"So, you clumsy or somethin'?"

"No, why?" Thinking that taking one tumble didn't constitute as clumsy.

"You just got a really stocked kit."

"That's 'cause my parents are worry-warts. They made one for each of us kids, even though Shawn is the careless one."

"I thought he was athletic and stuff." He was indredibly close, she could feel each breath he let out fan against her neck.

"He is, but he's the risk taker and reckless, though I guess that's me too now." Trying to focus on anything but the tingle low in her belly as his hand moved across her jaw to hold the back of her head.

"I don't think takin' a spill makes you reckless."

"Oh no, I mean 'cause I've been on your motorcycle. Momma and Daddy we're not pleased."

"They probably don't like me, huh? I'm a bad influence." _Figures_, he thought he was a bad influence too and they weren't dating or nothing.

"I think they'd like you fine, but they'd like you even better if you had a car with nice safety ratings." _Doubt it,_ he snarked to himself.

He had finished, placing a small bandage on the underside of her chin. They were still sitting really closely as they talked, before Daryl pulled away.

"You got ice packs?"

"Yep, bottom right of the freezer." Daryl got up and grabbed the pack as well as a dish towel, putting them gently on her ankle. He grabbed the pillow he had used last night folded it in half and placed it under her foot.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He had a sort of defensive posture, one arm wrapped around his midsection, his other elbow resting on his arm while he rubbed the back of his neck. He was anxious, he'd never cooked for anyone outside of Merle and he seriously doubted she'd like squirrel stew.

"You don't have to do all this Daryl, really it's fine."

"You should stay off of it until you ain't got no other option. Now, you want eggs or somethin'?" He just wanted to get this over with.

"Eggs sound good, and coffee if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Just need you to tell me where things is." And so she did and Daryl made her some scrambled eggs. He brought her a plate with toast and some fruit, as well as one for himself. He watched her take the first bite, half expecting her to spit them back out on the plate.

"These are really good Daryl."

"You don't got to sound so surprised." Daryl mockingly grumbled. Beth who couldn't really do their pre-established shoulder or elbow nudge with a plate on her lap and her leg propped on her living room table had to settle for lightly swatting his hip with the back of her hand. He smile at his plate, blushing a bit at her compliment and contact.

Amy came along a while later grabbed some eggs Daryl had set out for her. She said her thanks and then she went off to some orientation.

Rather than get any studying done, Daryl and Beth sat on the couch munching on snacks and talking like the night before. Perhaps it wasn't the best use of their free time, but they both enjoyed the company so much that it hardly mattered. They were definitely friends now, if not more so, this went well past study buddies.

Before they knew it Amy had come back and they ate left overs, watched the some TV. Beth had hardly gotten up all day, though she really had to draw the line when Daryl offered to carry her to the bathroom. She enjoyed seeing the caring side of Daryl, he really seemed to feel the need to care for her, which cemented both Amy and Beth's opinions that he liked her just as much as she liked him. Amy had gone to bed early again, giving them alone time.

Daryl and Beth had been sitting right up against each other, Daryl's arm resting behind Beth on the back of the couch, the wisps of her hair occasionally tickling his arm when she would move her head. It was well after dark when Daryl got up, saying he needed to head home. Beth couldn't keep the disappointed look of her face.

"You could spend the night again, if you want." Looking up at him from the couch with her big doe eyes.

"Thanks, but I really need to change my clothes, and make sure Merle hasn't trashed the place an' all." He'd rather stay here but he really did need to get new clothes and check on Merle. Not to mention he needed to get away from her, he found himself too comfortable, at one point he had to stop himself from reaching out and curling a her hair around his hand. He could feel how soft it was as it brushed against him, he bet it would feel amazing if he could grip it in his hands. And he really wanted to.

"Oh." Beth didn't like the idea of him going back to his brother, knowing how he was treated at home, and if she was honest with herself she'd miss him. Miss talking to him, feeling the warmth of his body seeped into hers as they sat next to each other, or his tender caresses as he checked her ankle.

"When your classes start?"

"Tuesday." She said readily, hoping she knew what was going to come next.

"You need a ride?" _Victory!_

"Well I was going to go in with Amy, but I could use a ride home, if you don't mind." Beth was trying so hard to play it cool, but her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"I don't, what time?"

"Class lets out at 7, I'll be at Herty Hall, do you know where that is?"

"I'll find it."

"Ok." Beth stood, and Daryl went to her. He steadied her by placing a warm hand at her hip and she put her hand on his shoulder feeling the muscles flex below her fingers.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in a hushed tone, he felt his hand clench against her hip, the flesh giving just a bit before he stopped himself.

"I'm going to walk you to the door." She was all sorts of innocent and proper.

"I know the way," he said with a smile down at her face, since they were less than ten feet from it.

"It's what's polite." She gave her best 'I'm not backing down face', a certain amount of mischief behind those blue wide eyes.

"Fine," He relented and helped her hop to the door, moving his hand to her opposite hip as they made to the door.

"Good night, Daryl." She leaned up and gave him another peck on the cheek. This time he returned it with his own chaste kiss as his hand slid across her back to the hip he had held originally, giving it one last, and this time deliberate squeeze.

"Night, Beth. Stay off that foot."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Dixon." He smiled and made his way down to his Triumph, his footsteps just a touch lighter than they had been before.

Beth smiled as she leaned against the door frame waving. He pointed at her foot and she made a show of lifting it up. She watched as he drove off, sad that she probably wasn't going to see him for a couple days but so happy with how things were developing. He wasn't opposed to being near her, and he had even kissed he cheek tonight! It was definitely progress and she couldn't help but smile through the pain as she made her way to her bedroom.


End file.
